A rose by any other name
by ishtarmoon
Summary: Cuando Makino decidio estudiar leyes, sabia que eso implicaba estudiar arduamente y entrenamiento en el trabajo, pero en el curriculum no venia servir de ama para nenes ricachones ni mucho menos ser la mascota de los 4 floripones o como se llamen. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A rose by any other name**

By Ishtar_Moon

Capitulo 1. El dia que me ate la soga al cuello.

Mi historia comenzo con un tazon de caldo de pescado con verduras y las noticias de las ocho en un Febrero 24.

Por aquel tiempo estaba en mi ultimo año del preuniversitario y mis planes para el futuro rondaban alrededor de una vaga idea de continuar mis estudios en la universidad publica en el departamento de economia. La vida era simple sin ninguna inspiracion que me guiara, mas alla del deseo natural de toda familia de clase trabajadora de alcanzar un balance economico estable, criar pequeños saludables e igual de blandos y tener una muerte tranquila sin muchos pagos colaterales a las agencias de seguro medico.

Per esa noche de Febrero en el que me acurraba alrededor de mi tazon de caldo mientras mama le reclamaba a papa su conformidad con el trabajo, y mi hermano menor aprovechaba para deshacerce de las cebollas en su plato a escondidas de mama; que como por llamado divino tome el control remoto del televisor y lo cambie del canal de compras en busca de algun show divertido que ver y lo suficientemente ruidoso como para ahogar los chillidos de mama a mis espaldas.

Eran las ocho, y en media hora mi drama favorito saldria al aire en el canal 25, por lo que decidi dejar las noticias por el tiempo que tomace terminar, y fue en ese momento que se hizo historia y que mi vida desabria cambio.

Toma Shisedo, un renombrado miembro del partido politico y quien hacia poco habia declarado en una entrevista para la edicion de los hombres mas influentes de Japon de una revista muy famosa que tenia intenciones de lanzarce como candidato a la presidencia, era arrestado bajo los cargos de violacion sexual hacia un menor de edad.

El niño en cuestion tenia catorce años y era el hijo unico de una de las sirvientas en la casa de Shisedo. La ofensa se habia repetido varias veces, y el niño habia sido amenazado con su vida si decia algo. Su madre no supo de ello hasta en el momento que lo encontro desangrado en el baño de la casa donde vivian. La mujer habia tratado de demandar a Shisedo por ello, pero ningun abogado tomaba el caso y le aconsejaban que se alejace de la ciudad y abandonara la demanda por su bien.

"Dios no deja impune al malvado." Dijo la mujer a la prensa en una voz que parecia desvanecerce del alivio de haber llegado a la cima. "No solo fue mi hijo, sino que otros mas sufrieron en las manos de ese monstruo." Entonces una mano angelical tomo a la mujer lejos de los reporteros y las camaras y la escondio del mundo en un abrazo que parecia tomar todo el dolor y la frustacion lejos de la mujer y exponerlas al mundo a traves de la pantalla.

La mano angelical pertenecian a una mujer. Shizuka Todou, abogada de la victima, lei en la pantalla. Tendria alrededor de 25 años en aquel momento; llevaba el cabello corto, y una chaqueta azul oscuro sobre una blusa blanca.

"Toudo-san, cual es su opinion acerca de los rumores que dicen que todo es una farsa para obtener dinero de Shisedo-san?" Shizuka resguardo a la mujer tras su espalda donde unos hombres en negro la apartaron del tumulto de reporteros.

"Que son solo eso, rumores que provienen del miedo hacia el acusado. Les aseguro que la defensa de la victima tiene suficiente evidencia para solidificar el caso, y sea cual sea el veredicto final, la ley tendra la ultima palabra." Shizuka intento alejarce, pero una ultima pregunta la sostuvo:

"Todou-san, es cierto que su linaje como la heredera de la corporacion Todou le da ventaja sobre sus colegas?"

Recuerdo que Shizuka se volteo hacia las camaras. Tenia un brillo de determinacion en los ojos y una expresion sabia en el rostro amplificadas por el flash de las camaras fotograficas a su alrededor.

"No creo que sea mejor que mis colegas por que mis padres sean millonarios. Ese dinero lo trabajaron ellos persiguiendo su sueño; el dinero como ven no modifica las faltas de las personas, no las hacen mas sabias o mas generosas; pero si mi linaje me ayuda a enfrentarme a la corrupcion, y a poner tras las barras a quienes creen que son inmunes a la justicia, entonces admito estar orgullosa de quien soy y de donde vengo."

Luego de eso Shizuka se alejo de las camaras hacia los guardaespaldas que custodiaban a la madre de la victima. Se acerco a la mujer, se quito el chaleco, la arropo con el como a un naufrago y la condujo hacia las puertas del juzgado guiandola con una mano en la espalda.

No se en que momento mi hermano cambio el canal, ni de por que estaba viendo a un tipo calvo meneando las caderas obcenamente.

Pero por primera vez en toda mi vida habia sufrido de eso que llaman inspiracion. Tal vez fue por la joven abogada que tomo el caso cuando nadie queria, o por aquella mano segura que conducia a la mujer lejos de las camaras, pero lo cierto es que senti un cosquilleo en los pies como bigotes que me llenaban de emocion.

"MUSO!" Le grite al gato que se habia robado mi porcion del pescado y ahora se lamia las patas contento.

"Eso te pasa por despistada." Me amonesto mama apuntado en mi direccion con los palitos. Susumo y papa escondieron su porcion de la cena lejos de mi. Alce una ceja incredula para luego acordarme que habia tenido una inspiracion en ese momento.

"Ya se que quiero hacer cuando termine el preuniversitario!"

"Luchadora de zumo?" Pregunto mi papa inseguro.

"Que dices?"

"Estas apuntando al televisor." Me aclaro Susumo. En si estaba alejando el resto de mi cena del gato, pero eso no importaba en el momento.

"Abogada." Dije emocionada. "Abogada como Tendou-san."

Mama, papa, y Susumo me miraron al unisono por medio segundo para luego soltarme sin ceremonia.

"Que dicen?" Me interpuse entre ellos y el televisor, escurriendome unas veces a la derecha y otras a la izquierda en una extraña danza moderna.

"Oh, ya esta bueno, muchacha; pero que te quede claro que eso de ser abogada no es cosa de cocer y cantar; porque no haces igual que la hija de la vecina y te consigues un novio que tenga dinero? Para que quieres pasarte la vida trabajando y sufriendo pesares?"

"No es solo un trabajo mama." Aclare esquivando un almohadazo en mi direccion. "Es una profesion, algo que lleve mi nombre."

"Viste papa, esta malnacida ahora me dice que no le agrada su nombre." Se quejo mama, pero fue en vano; papa estaba luchando por la ultima tajada de pepinillos contra mi hermano.

"Mama." Le llame en esa vocecita lastimosa que usaba cuando era chica y le tenia miedo al closet del cuarto. "Estare ayudando a la comunidad." Propuse como si la campaña me fuera a ganar las elecciones. Mama meneo la cabeza en desacuerdo.

"Si quieres ayudar a la comunidad ponte a tejer mantas para los niños del orfanato."

"Esta bien." Asenti inclinandome sobre la mesa, mi tazon abandonado en el suelo donde el gato hizo un baquete de ello.

Mama me miro con esa expresion que siempre guardaba para mi papa. Esa que dice eres un caso perdido pero aun asi no quiero vivir sin tu presencia contaminando mi espacio.

"Tsukushi, el mundo esta lleno de gente con buenas intenciones, gente que quiere ayudar, gente que al fin y al cabo no saben ni por donde empezar, y si mas duele no recibir ayuda, mas incomoda ayuda a medias."

En ese momento entendi a mi mama; sentada frente a mi, con la mesa de por medio, las incongruencias de mi padre y mi hermano forcejeando peligrosamente cerca del televisor, el gato lamiendose los bigotes fuera de peligro en el estante, la luz fluorecente del televisor reflejando el rostro de una mujer cansada y toda su vida en un apartamento minusculo sumido en la oscuridad.

Trague en seco, sintiendo el peso de sus palabras sobre mi hombro como si fuese la espada con la que los reyes del occidente conmemoraban a sus caballeros. Mama sonrio picara.

"Menos mal que Tsukushi salio a mi." Declaro levantandoce del suelo y tomo el matamosca que siempre llegaba consigo aunque fuera invierno. Instintivamente me aleje de papa y Susumo y junto con el gato la vimos pegarle en las nalgas a su esposo e hijo.

"Tsukushi!" Llamo apuntando en mi direccion. "Apurate y graduate de leyes para que me divorcies de este individuo."

"Mama!" Gimio papa gateando hacia ella. "Mama como puedes decir eso? Te prometo que me esforzare para que me den el puesto de administrador de departamento."

"Mas te vale, porque con que crees que vamos a pagar la universidad de tu hija?"

Papa, Susumo y mama se voltearon hacia mi. Me enrojeci avergonzada. Sabia que les estaba pidiendo demasiado.

"No se preocupen, mañana mismo averiguo en la oficina de la escuela por alguna beca que me pague los estudios."

Papa relajo los hombros aliviado, pero mama se encuadro defensiva. "De ninguna manera! La mayoria de esas becas son para universidades publicas. Tsukushi asistira a la academia Eitoku!"

Senti dientes afilados en la palma de mi mano luego de que mama declarara semejante locura. No se en que momento aplaste al gato, pero lo cierto es que tenia la marca de sus colmillos encarnados.

"Mama, Eitoku es demasiado cara! Ni si quiera puedes ver la escuela detras de los muros de la entrada!"

El terreno solamente costaba una fortuna en taxes al govierno. Eitoku tenia la misma arrogancia que rodeaba a los castillos de la era antigua. Incluso tenia un muro de piedra que rodeaba la propiedad. En mi escuela todavia estaba vigente la apuesta de que tan lejos se podia llegar a los alrededores de la academia. Hasta el presente el titulo era mio, con ciento cincuenta metros caminados sin ser expulsados por la seguridad, cosa que mis padres no tenian que saber.

"No hay necesidad alguna de gastarce una fortuna en esa escuela cuando puedes adquirir la mismo o mejor educacion en otra institucion por un precio mas barato."

"Tsukushi! Cuando me dijiste que querias ser abogada crei que te lo habias tomado en serio."

" Y asi es...pero.."

"Pero nada. Cuando se trata de conseguir lo que quieres no solo es importante que busques lo mejor, si no que tambien garantices una excelente recomendacion. Dime si en estos momentos fueras aplicar por la posicion de administrado de tu padre, y tu oponente fuera un graduado de Eitoku, quien crees que se lleve el trabajo?"

"Ah..Mama, por que querria un graduado de Eitoku aplicar para administrador de un departamento de ferreteria?"

"Hipoteticamente, usa tu imaginacion."

"Yo, mama, yo!" Exclamo papa batiendo los brazos como pollo desplumado.

"Ok, tu, responde la pregunta."

"Tsukushi, por supuesto. Porque la empresa siempre garantiza trabajos para los familiares de sus empleados."

Mama le pego a papa y opte por sentarme en la ventana que daba a la calle; por encima de los edificios de apartamentos a penas podias divisar la linea de luces que abrazaba a la torre de Tokyo.

Susumo se sento a mi lado descansando la barbilla en mi hombro.

"Abogada, eh?"

"Tal vez era mejor que dijese administradora de departamentos." Sonrei desencajada.

"Creo que te pega. Eres cabezota, te metes en los problemas de otros y te gusta ayudar al projimo."

"Tu crees?"

"Por supuesto!" Susumo me abrazo fuertemente y otra vez me vi maravillada por el cambio. Años atras sus brazos eran dos varitas con uno que otro lado tierno y a penas podian abarcarme completa; en cambio ahora eran fuertes, aun juveniles, pero fuertes.

"Creo que seras muy buena abogada." Me confeso sutilmente. "Y si mama y papa te mandan a Eitoku, mejor todavia, no solo tendras la mejor educacion que puedas empeñar, sino que tambien tienes la posibilidad de conseguirte un novio millonario."

"Es cierto eso?" Inquirio papa todo oidos. Me voltie hacia ellos batiendo la posibilidad de algo tan loco como eso.

"No sean cursis, en primera es casi imposible con nuestros ingresos que puedan pagar la universidad esa, y de veras creen que si invierten esa cantidad de dinero que voy a perder mi tiempo casando maridos?"

"Por que no?" Dijo mama alando a Susumo del codo y sentandolo junto a ella y a papa en un semicirculo conspirativo. "No estas tan fea, si te falta glamour y esa finesa que tienen las chicas de dinero, pero en mi opinion tienes mejor cara."

"Verdad que si? Se parece a mi, verdad mama?"

"No digas tonterias, Tsukushi es mi retrato de cuando era joven."

"En serio?" Indago papa con el tono de aquel que se ha llevado lo mas malo del monton, mama le raspo una palmada por la nuca y lo trajo hacia ella.

"Este es el trato, metemos a Tsukushi en la universidad, le pagamos las clases, le compramos ropa bonita y maquillaje."

"Entonces un dia tropieza con el tipo mas guapo de la academia y este le dice: Hey pelandruja mira por donde caminas!" Continuo papa emocionado.

"Cierto, cierto, pero one-san le pega una bofetada y le dice: Quien crees que eres, muñeco? Pelandruja tu abuela, mira con quien hablas que yo soy Tsukushi Makino, la llanera veloz."

"Que llanera ni que bobadas." Continuo mama. "Soy Tsukushi Makino, disculpe la molestia, y entonces Tsukushi, le enseñas algo de hombro y el tipo cae redondo."

"Nada de eso! Mi hija no enseña el hombro!" Se entrometio papa en mi defensa, me senti muy orgullosa de el hasta que abrio la boca. "Mejor que el tipo venga caminando por el pasillo y tropieza con las piernas de Tsukushi, entonces Tsukushi desliza la saya y dice: Lo siento, mis piernas son tan largas."

"De que piernas estas hablando?" Amenazo mama con el matamosca de regreso en la mano. " Que no te coja yo coqueteando con la bruja descolorida esa que merodea por la tienda!"

Papa se escapo del puño de mama y se escondio en el baño cerrando la puerta tras de si, mama daba tumbos a la puerta exigiendo una respuesta mientras Susumo reia divertido.

"Por tu bien espero que no caigas en garra de ningun tipo apuesto."

"No te preocupes por eso." Corrobore aunque con algo de recelo. "Para empezar ni siquiera me he graduado del pre, mucho menos aplicado para la universidad."

Susumo se dejo caer de espaldas al suelo usando las manos de almohadas. El gato viendo que las cosas se habian calmado opto por sentarce en el centro de su estomago estirandoce divinamente.

"Aun si no encontraras novio, si vas a Eitoku tendras la oportunidad de conocer a gente famosa, como Tendou-san."

"Tienes razon." Dije esta vez un poquito mas emocionada. Seguro que Shizuka se graduo de Eitoku, y con algo de suerte y todo de mi parte hasta podria encontrar trabajo para la compañia en la que ella trabaja: H&D attorney.

Me dormi esa noche bajo la ilusion de caminar los pasillos del jusgado con mi carpeta bajo el brazo y unos lindo zapatos de tacon fino que repicaban como ecos de triunfo. Shizuka me esperaba a la puerta de la sala, con esa mirada firme que inspiraba certeza. Entonces hubo un torbellino de flores y un caballo blanco se atravezo en el medio del pasillo y un tipo con una cabellera de medusa o de cantante jamaiquino me tiro del brazo y me estampo un cello en la frente; perpleja le mire a la cara y sonriente me dijo: "Me perteneces."

En aquel entonces no creia en profecias, pero eso cambio completamente el momento que puse un pie en el umbral de Eitoku.

(*-*)(o)(0^0)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hana Yori Dango pertenecen a Yoko Kamio y demas asociados.

NA: Es la primera vez que escribo para Hana Yori Dango; aunque me he empapado con la serie y sencillamente me enamore del plot. Espero que la historia les agrade, tiene una mezcla de la manga, los dramas y el dibujo animado. Como siempre, comentarios son bienvenidos.


	2. Chapter 2

**A rose by any other name**

By Ishtar_moon

Capitulo 2. Little girls are made of sugar and spunk.

El alba me alcanzo de regreso a casa un lunes en la mañana. Regresaba de mi trote matutino cuando el destello del sol reflejado en los cristales negros de los edificios del centro me cegaron por un momento. Me detuve en una interseccion esperando porque el semaforo cambiara de luz cuando conciente de mi presencia me atrevi a mirar a mi izquierda donde el imponente edificio de H&D attorney emergia de los cimientos del pavimento como si lo hubiesen arrancado de Nueva York y lo hubiesen plantado alli.

Era una columna de bloques rojizos, con ventanales lo suficientemente grandes como para que un hombre de estatura mediana cupiese por ellas sin tener que agachar la cabeza. La fachada me recordaba a un hotel, con su puerta giratoria y dos maceteros de granito guardando la entrada. Tendria alrededor de diez pisos, los cuales conte brevemente con la mirada, y en la cima, sosteniendo el techo, habian gargolas en piedra que miraban a los transeuntes como aves de caza.

Tire del cuello de mi sudadera y tome un sorbo de agua de la botella plastica que habia traido conmigo. El frio de la madrugada se sentia delicioso contra mi piel. Mire el reloj digital que colgaba a un lado del edificio. Eran las seis y cuarto, en una hora parte de mi sueño se haria realidad.

Sonriente retome mi marcha, cruzando la calle y doblando la esquina una cuadra mas abajo.

Tenia tiempo suficiente para llegar a mi pequeño estudio, tomar una ducha y vestirme con el nuevo traje que compre para la ocacion.

El apartamento donde me rentaba, era muy popular entre estudiantes universitarios por su cercania al centro de la ciudad. Estaba escondido en una callejon de mercaderes, entre una tienda de farmacos naturales y un gimnasio.

La entrada era un pasillo estrecho y largo con una verja de metal como puerta. En el primer piso estaba el apartamento de la persona encargada de mantenimiento y de recoger la renta a principios del mes, junto con dos apartamentos y la lavanderia al final.

Desde que me habia mudado hace un año atras nunca supe mucho acerca de las personas que vivian en el segundo piso, mas de que uno de ellos era muy buen cocinero por el aroma a cerdo asado que siempre provenia de alli y parecia quedarce impregnado de las paredes estrechas de la escalera.

Mi apartamento estaba en el tercer piso al final del pasillo. A diferencia del resto de los demas, y una de las razones por las cuales lo escogi era porque tenia un balcon techado y privado que daba a la calle colindante y de donde se podia ver el mercado abajo y la torre de Tokyo sin imterrupciones.

Subi las escaleras de dos, aprovechando para estirar las piernas en el descanso de las mismas. Poco a poco las voces de la calle abajo se filtraban en el aire como un despertador; sin mas subi el resto de las escaleras y me encamine hacia la verja que servia de entrada a mi dominio.

Saque las llaves del bolsillo de mi sudadera y entre acompañada por el clink del metal a mi espalda.

Era bueno estar en casa.

Tres años atras habia tomado la decision de convertirme en abogada. Luego de soltar la noticia a mis padres, casi como si estuviese esperimentando una dislocacion de mi alma; me vi aturdida por el torbellino de cambios en mi vida.

Tuve suerte de poder clasificar para la unica beca que ofrecia la universidad de Eitoku cada tres años. Como requicito los ingresos de la casa tenian que estar por debajo de los niveles standar, lo cual no fue un gran sacrificio, mis padres estaban en el bordeline de la pobreza.

Segundo tenia que tener un historial de buen escalafon durante el transcurso del preuniversitario, y una conducta intachable. Cosa que no me preocupaba, ya que mi vida social consistia en un circulo vicioso de la casa a la escuela y de la escuela al trabajo de media jornada y de ahi a la casa.

Tercero tenia que pasar el examen de entrada, que no solo incorporaba preguntas academicas sino que tambien incluia pruebas de etiqueta, conocimiento de musica, una breve discusion de politica y conversaciones en ingles. Junto con la aplicacion para la beca, que incluia una foto de identificacion y reconmedaciones academicas o sociales, tenia que añadir una redaccion de tres paginas de por que habia elegido la prestigiosa universidad Eitoku.

En ese momento crei que no lograria entrar, a pesar de las noches en vela estudiando y de la generosidad de la profesora de musica en darme clases extras a pesar de que inevitablemente no tenia talento alguno para tocar un istrumento.

Pero el dia del examen, me vesti con mi mejor uniforme, me mire al espejo y vi a la muchacha de siempre sonriendome. "Tsukushi Makino, tu puedes hacerlo. Incluso la yerba puede crecer en el desierto." Y decidida tome el autobus esa mañana y cuando entre por las magnificas puertas de la ciudad que era la academia de Eitoku, senti que la suerte me sonreia.

Y fue asi, porque a pesar de los ciento y pico de estudiantes que aplicaron el primer dia conmigo, al examen solo nos presentamos diez. Al dia siguiente, encontre mi nombre entre la lista de estudiantes a quienes se le otorgo la beca, que incluia todos los gastos de las clases, los libros y hasta vivienda si se trataba de alumnos fuera del districto.

Esa mañana luego de ver el boletin a la entrada de la universidas senti que mis piernas se tambaleaban y cai al suelo como una marioneta. Aun era muy temprano para que los estudiantes entraran, y fue por eso que me deje llevar por la euforia y me tire de espaldas en el cesped con un cielo azul luminoso por techo. Recuerdo que rei a carcajadas y hasta tire un par de puñetazos al aire, todo sin saber que cerca de mi habia alguien que me miraba divertido.

Me sonroje hasta el cuello al recordar mi primer encuentro con el profesor de leyes constitucionales. "Tsukushi Makino, verdad?" Le escuche decir y de resorte me levante del suelo, sacudiendo lejos de mi todo el polvo y la yerba que se me habia pegado en mi revolcon. Avergonzada me incline en saludo. Maldiciendo mi entusiasmo por lo bajo.

"Me alegra que hayas pasado el examen." Me comento el hombre, que por su voz baja y algo cavernosa supuse tendria alrededor de cincuenta años y que hubiese comprobado si en ese momento mi verguenza no me dejaba levantar la cabeza.

"Mis intensiones por entrar a la academia Eitoku, no es solo por el prestigio, ni la historia que tiene, ni la calidad de la facultad, sino por el resultado que obtienen. Una universidad que eduque personas que comprendan los valores humanos y protegan esos derechos a pesar de las barreras sociales es en mi modesta opinion la mejor inversion academica..."

"Mi redaccion..." Balbuci anonada luego de escucharla ser recitada de memoria por el anciano. Finalmente levante la cabeza y le vi a los ojos. El profesor llevaba sus años con dignidad, a pesar de la ligera calvicie, los parpados caidos y las lineas en su boca.

"Fue la peor redaccion que ningun estudiante me haya entregado." Concluyo tajante a lo que no pude mas que contemplar embotada. "Pero la mas honesta, y solo por eso di mi voto de aprovacion. Espero que pongas todo ese entusiasmo en mejorar tu escritura y en memorizar todos los tomos de leyes. Derecho no es un concurso para conocer a tus idolos."

Mientras le veia retractarce hacia la escalinata del edificio principal no sabia que creer de el. A mis espaldas las rejas se habrieron como por arte de magia y un desfile de carros importados me pasaron por el lado ignorando mi diminuta presencia. Tuve el presentimiento de que este incidente marcaria mi estilo de vida en la universidad, pero siempre que tuviese profesores como el de leyes supuse que todo estaria bien.

Y asi fue que al tercer año de mi carrera de derecho, el profesor Hiroshi me llamo a su oficina despues de clases. A pesar de su fama y prestigio como abogado, y de los amigos- la mayoria gente que sudaba dinero- Hiroshi-sensei le gustaba su espacio y por consiguiente su oficina era igual.

Leyes constitucionales era mi ultimo periodo del dia, y aun disponia de tiempo para almorzar en el pequeño restaurante que una amiga mia de la infancia administraba, y que estaba a cinco minutos de la universidad. Como cada vez que Hiroshi-sensei me llamaba a su oficina, me di una vuelta por el restaurante de Yuki para comprar un par de dulces de sus preferidos y un par de latas de refresco de uva gaseoso que para mi sorpresa era el talon de aquiles del profesor.

Su oficina era un hueco en la pared del tercer piso con techo de catedral que almacenaba estantes enormes de libros; y para el cual necesitabas de una escalera para alcanzar.

"Makino-kun." Le escuche llamarme detras de una montaña de papeles y libros sobre el buro que tenia en el centro de la oficina y que daba la espalda a unos ventanales iguales de enormes que los libreros de donde se veia la rotonda y el jardin de rosas en el medio.

"No importa cuantas veces lo vea, aun me parece impresionante." Murmure para mi tomando la bolsa de plastico y sentandola sobre la mesa de te que tenia junto al ventanal.

"Es una pequeña replica de los jardines del palacio en Londres, pero eso es lo de menos, me trajiste mi encargo?" Sonrei .

"Por supuesto, Yuki ya los tenia listos para mi." Continue sirviendo tajadas de pie de crema de coco en un platillo de porcelana azul y el refresco en un vaso de cristal largo como un tubo de ensayo.

"No se supone que sensei no deveria comer tantos dulces?" Pregunte alarmada al verlo tomar una cucharada gigante del pie y saborear la cuchara como un crio.

"La vida es muy corta para presindir de delicias como estas. Que es lo peor que puede pasarme, un infarto?" No pude decirle que me apenaria grandemente perderlo, siendo este pequeño ritual mi unico oasis en la universidad.

"Eso seria imposible." Contrarestre yo tomando una porcion pequeña del mismo. "Primero se muere de la sobervia."

"Niña engreida, se cree que porque puede entrar como dueña de la casa me puede insultar?"

"Tome, aqui tiene otra porcion del pie, por suerte Yuki lo prepara con menos azucar porque de otra manera sus doctores ya le hubiesen ingresado." Hiroshi-sensei resongo por lo bajo, pero aun asi termino su plato y luego de limpiarce los labios con una servilleta me miro seriamente.

"No te llame solamente por los dulces." Deje a un lado los platillos sucios para dedicarme completamente a sus palabras. "Solo te queda un año y despues tendras que tomar el examen del buro para poder ejercer como abogada. "

Aun me parecia mentira, pero estaba a un paso de lograr mi meta.

"Hasta ahora le has dado de largo esperando por la mejor oportunidad, pero creo que este es el momento de que tomes la desicion de tomar entrenamiento laboral."

Mi corazon tropezo . "Pero la consejera academica me dijo que el mejor momento para ello era en el ultimo año, cuando no tuviese tanta materia que cubrir."

"Me vas hacer caso a mi o a la momia esa?" Trague en seco al verlo tan enojado y accedi.

"Hay muchas ramas que abarca la carrera de abogado, y lo que quiero que hagas es que a travez de experiencia en el campo descubras cual de esas ramas te acomoda mejor; y para que en parte sientas que todo este tiempo estudiando hasta quemarte las pestañas no fue por gusto."

En mis ojos Hiroshi-sensei era el mismo budah en persona. Mi alegria brotaba de los labios como un manantial de sonrisa. "Gracias, Hiroshi-sensei, muchas gracias."

Sensei, sonrio algo ruborizado, y para cubrilo carraspeo la garganta. "Pero no creas que todo saldra facil. Para esto tuve que contactar a colegas mios que hacia mucho tiempo que no veia. No fue nada facil encontrar una plasa de interno en la firma; tendras que hacer todo lo que te pidan, y tendras que reportarte en mi oficina todos los viernes con tu tarea de la semana." Segun iba hablando, sensei tomaba parte de la montaña de papeles sobre su buro y las embutia en un una carpeta verde la cual a duras penas cerro con una liga. Sin mucha ceremonia las planto sobre la mesa de donde aparte los platillos sucios por miedo que los quebrara del golpe.

"Aqui tienes tu curriculum para el semestre entrante, ya hable con los jefes de departamentos, y me dieron su aprobacion al respecto, lo unico que tienes que hacer es entregar cada viernes tu porcion de la tarea y venir por mas. Tendras que reportarte una vez cada quince dias a tus clases normales para tomar las pruebas pertinentes y por supuesto a las finales."

"Lo otro que tienes que hacer, es..."Dijo buscando por debajo de los papeles en su buro , en las gavetas, hasta finalmente encontrar una servilleta con manchas de tinta en el cesto de la basura y la cual estiro malamente hasta quedar legible. "Aparacerte en esta direccion en la oficina de recursos humanos a las siete y cuarto el lunes. Asegurate de comprate un buen traje. Solamente tienes una oportunidad par dar una buena primera impresion."

Algo dudosa tome la servilleta y a duras penas pude decifrar una M casi corba y una O malformada. "Mando?" Lei en voz alta. Nunca habia escuchado de una firma de abogados que fuera por ese nombre. Hiroshi-sensei me arrebato la servilleta, se acomodo los espejuelos que traia colgando de la punta de la nariz y leyo claramente.

"H and D Attorney. Que mando ni mando."

"EN SERIO!" Grite azorada, y me abalance al cuello del profesor abrazandolo descomunalmente. "Hiroshi-sensei, no me importa que el resto de la escuela diga que usted es una yegua vieja, para mi es la mejor yegua del potrero!"

Luego de eso sufri una pequeña contucion cerebral gracias a los nudillos huesudos de sensei, pero mi sueño de trabajar en la misma firma que Shizuka-san trabajaba me levantaba del suelo como si le hubiese arrancado las alas a Hermes y las hubiese pegado con goma loca a los costados de mis zapatos.

Ni siquiera la cara asqueada de Yuriko- una de mi compañera de clases en historia del arte- al verme saltar por los pasillos me derrumbo el animo. "Yuriko-saaan!" Grite en perfecta sincronia y la agarre de las muñeca dandole un par de vueltas, y soltandola haciendole perder el equilibrio.

"Esta loca!" Escuche que una de las chicas que siempre andaba pegada de Yuriko le decia a la otra. "Deve ser cierto eso que es amante de la yegua vieja."

Me detuve en medio salto y gire hacia ellas. "Mas que eso, mis queridas goblins, yo soy la fan numero uno de la yegua vieja!" Y esperando que Hiroshi-sensei saliera de su oficina y me arrebatara la alegria a garrotazos, me aleje dando zancadas y riendo de lo lindo.

Por supuesto que ni el momento en el que me secaba el pelo frente al espejo , ni en el momento en el que diligentemente me vestia con la camisa blanca, la chaqueta crema, la saya de tubo –que podia usar sin reparos gracias a mi rutina de ejercicios, o en el momento en el que me ponia los zapatos de tacon que limpie de polvo amorosamente, pude imaginarme que esa mañana de Lunes seria la primera de muchas en las que me arrepentiria de levantarme de la cama.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hana Yori Dango pertenecen a Yoko Kamio y demas asociados.

**A rose by any other name**

By Ishtar_Moon

Capitulo 3. La zapatilla de la Cenicienta.

Tsukasa Domyoji llevaba el titulo del hombre mas codiciado de Japon estampado en su frente. Casi el 80 porciento de la economia del pais estaba en manos de su familia. No solo eran dueños de empresas diversificadas, sino que tambien controlaban un porciento considerable de las industrias del entretenimiento y la prensa; eso sin contar con las ramas que se extendian por Europa, Africa y las Americas.

Tsukasa Domyoji era el heredero de un Imperio industrial que crecia con la rapidez con que lo hizo la Internet y que amenazaba con seguir creciendo a tamaños descomunales; muchos se preguntaban si el joven de 23 años seria capaz de manejar semejante legado, pero al final todos los periodicos amarillistas y programas de chismes coincidian que el joven habia nacido para ello.

Como si hubiese sido geneticamente programado- cosa que muchos especulaban y no pasaban por alto teniendo en cuenta la madre de la criatura quien era catalogada como la Mujer de Hierro- Tsukasa tenia el tamaño de un jugador de basketball profesional, con la musculatura de un nadador olimpico, las facciones de un modelo de Calvin Klein y la presencia abrumadora de un emperador. Añadiendo a sus cualidades fisicas, Tsukasa dominaba varios idiomas, era estudiante de cuarto año de economia empresarial en la prestigiosa universidad Harvard y era soltero para deleite de muchas.

Alrededor de las seis y cuarto, Tsukasa Domyoji salia de la mansion de sus padres vistiendo una camiseta negra y unos pantalones deportivos. En su bolsillo llevaba una reproductora Mp3 con musica instrumental, que aunque no era su favorita, le servia para canalizar su caracter explosivo.

Traspaso la entrada, dejando ordenes a sus guardaespaldas de dejarlo solo. Hizo ejercicios de estiramiento por alrededor de dies minutos antes de emprender un trote ligero por el perimetro. Tres bloques al sur de la propiedad, el joven heredero sintio una picada aguda en el cuello. Creyendo que se trataba de un insecto el joven levanto la mano y sintio como sus movimientos se hacian lentos y dificiles. A su espalda escucha el chillido de gomas al frenar en seco, y bandazos de puertas que se abren y cierran consecutivamente, junto con voces masculinas.

"Hurry up and get him in the trunk!" Escucho, entonces comprendio que la picada en su cuello habia sido un dardo sonifero , y que se trataba de un intento de secuestro.

Rapidamente se avalanzo hacia la maleza que protegia la mansion en busca de refugio. Su vision se hacia cada vez mas pesada, y su cuerpo parecia moverce a traves de lodo. Trastabillando continuo su carrera, pero perdio el equilibrio y cayo en una cuneta cubierta de malangas tropicales. Lucho contra el sueño que le entumecia el cuerpo. El rocio de las malangas se sentia refrescante contra su piel sudorosa, sostuvo la respiracion agitada y aguardo al acecho.

"Where the fuck is he?" Escucho a pocos metros de su escondite.

"How the hell can he move!? You can kill an elephant with that thing!" Por las voces Tsukasa conto a dos hombres y sus pisadas fuertes le daban una idea de que tan grandes eran. Maldijo por lo bajo, si no fuese porque lo incapacitaron ya les habria rajado el craneo a los dos.

"Look over there!" Ordeno el primero. Tsukasa sostuvo la respiracion. De pronto una nariz perfilada se aparecio entre las plantas y Tsukasa se avalanzo contra el hombre como una bestia salvaje empotrandolo en la cuneta junto con el, pero antes de que pudiera hacer mas daño o enterarce de quien les habia ordenado el secuestro, Tsukasa sintio otro pinchaso en la espalda y cayo inconciente triturando con su peso a su victima.

El resultado del secuestro dejo al segundo hombre con dos cuerpos inmobiles. Maldiciendo al mismo demonio, el hombre agarro al heredero por las piernas y lo arrastro hasta un Mustang del 85 convertible en donde a duras penas pudo meterlo en la cajuela del auto antes de ir por su complice y largarce de la zona lo mas pronto posible.

A las siete en punto ya estaba en el centro de Tokyo cuando escucho sirenas de patrulla a su espalda. Temiendo que su plan hubiese sido descubierto, el hombre tomo un atajo al azar por un entrecalle donde salio a una calle colindante a la avenida principal y la cual le conduciria a la autopista que lo llevaria al aeropuerto. Vagamente recordo el charco de agua albañal que se acumulaba a un lado de la calle, y de la joven que minuciosamente trataba de esquivarlo, pero lo ultimo que recordo fue que cuando se detuvo en el semaforo sintio un trancazo en la base del cuello y que cayo de bruces contra el timon poniendo todo su peso en el acelerador y estrellandoce contra la fachada de un edificio.

Minutos antes del incidente yo iba de camino a mi cita, cuando vi a la dueña de la farmacia cruzar la acera hacia mi. La mujer estaba en sus cincuenta largos, pero se movia con agilidad y el brillo en sus ojos le daban un aire inteligente.

"Makino-san." Me saludo afablemente. "Estas muy bonita hoy, alguna entrevista de trabajo?"

"Se podia decir que si." Confese sintiendome importante, aunque en realidad mi estancia en la firma era voluntaria.

"Te deseo mucha suerte mi niña, y ten cuidado al cruzar la calle, que anoche la tuberia del edificio de la esquina revento y toda el agua sucia se ha desbordado . Ya llamaron a la ciudad, pero sabe Dios cuando vendran."

"Lo tendre en cuenta." Ofreci con una reverencia. La mujer me sonrio y continuo su marcha hacia la tienda, pero se detuvo y me llamo otra vez.

"Makino-kun, que signo zodiacal eres?" Por un momento entretuve la idea de seguir caminando y hacer que no la habia escuchado, pero me senti culpable asi que me di la vuelta y le respondi. " Capricornio!"

"Oh, igual que mi nieta." Dicha nieta era una muchachita pedante que se sentaba en una silla en la farmacia y no hacia mas nada que quejarce de lo mal que la trataba su abuela mientras se pintaba las uñas.

"En serio? Que bien." Dije a medias. Realmente no creia en eso de los horoscopos, pero la abuela sonrio ampliamente y se acerco a mi. "Felicidades, hoy encontraras a tu principe encantado."

Recuerdo que rei burlona, aunque no fue mi intencion ofenderla, y luego me despedi de la buena señora alegando que tenia prisa.

Por un momento entretuve la idea de un hombre en mi vida.

_Tenia que ser mas alto que yo_- decidi llegando a la esquina y notando la laguna putrefacta que se habia acumulado en la calle.

_Tenia que tener una bonita sonrisa y manos elegantes_- Razone que siempre y cuando me mantuviera en la acera estaria a salvo del charco y agradeci la falta de trafico en ese momento.

_Ese hombre tenia que entender que soy un ser independiente y me gusta tener mis propias metas_- Mire ambos lados y vi la via libre por lo que me decidi a cruzar, pero en ese momento un carro importado se precipito chirriando gomas a su paso.

_Pero sobre todo, ese hombre tenia que ser un caballero_- De resorte heche un paso atras pero fue muy tarde y el chofer se acerco demasiado al conten bañandome de aquella agua podrida. Humillada, e iracunda me quite el zapato derecho y con toda la rabia y la experiencia como pitcher del equipo de softball del preuniversitario en mi brazo lance el mismo sin pensarlo dos veces. Lo vi surcar el aire como un misil hasta pegarle al conductor en el cuello y rebotar en el asiento trasero.

"Me cago en la puta mierda!" Bocifere. Me iba a tomar un siglo regresar a casa, darme un baño de pies a cabeza y cambiarme de ropa. Pero con mi unico traje arruinado y con un solo zapato no podia ir a mi cita, por lo que di la media vuelta y corri hacia mi departamento sin reparar en el accidente que habia provocado, o en el hecho de que mi zapato se convertiria en la noticia del dia.

Subi las escaleras del edificio de tres en tres y me quite toda la ropa en la sala. El reloj marcaba las siete y diez. Rabiando me meti en la ducha, me lave el pelo con el mismo jabon que usaba para la piel y aun goteando agua embutida en la toalla sali al cuarto en busca de algo que ponerme.

Mi closet consistia principalmente de jeans, y de playeras con logotipos. Ninguno de los dos era aplausible en ese momento. En un destello de locura agarre la chaqueta de mi uniforme del preuniversitario que mantenia conmigo por sentimentalismos, unos jeans de corte recto azules oscuros, una blusa blanca de escote en V con vuelos y los converse negros que mi hermano habia dejado tirados en un rincon de mi cuarto porque el resto de mis zapatos eran tennis blancos. Arranque una de las rosas blancas que tenia de adorno en la sala, y que parecian naturales y las sujete al emblema de la chaqueta con un alfiler, y para rematar mi entusiasmo me heche una cantidad obscena de gel en el pelo, lo suficiente como para darme un look flechudo.

Me mire en el espejo. Parecia roquera sin banda. En ese momento decidi que si sobrevivia a esto me compraria un par de sayas y unos vestidos.

Sin mas agarre la cartera de salida, y no salte del balcon porque no queria arriesgar fracturarme un hueso. Tsukushi Makino no podia darse el lujo de enfermarce sin seguro medico que la respalde.

En cuanto puse un pie en la calle me desprendi en una carrera contra el tiempo.

Arremeti contra la puerta giratoria del edificio de H&D Attorney como un caballo sin frenos. Luego de escapar de la capsula de cristal, me di un par de segundos para retomar mi aliento y aparentar calma, lo cual fallo majestuosamente con la joven recepcionista quien estaba a un paso de llamar a seguridad.

A zancadas corte la distancia entre ella y yo. "La oficina de recursos humanos esta donde? Tengo una cita con la señora Smith." La joven me miro intensamente, probablemente entocicada con mi apariencia o mi horrible pronunciacion.

"Makino Tsukushi?" Indago dudosa, lo cual no podia reprocharle siendo yo recomendada por una personalidad respetable como Hiroshi-sensei. Lo mas probable es que esperaban a una señorita fina, en traje elegante, y no a la version barata de Avril Lavigne.

"Es la tercera puerta a mano derecha." Me indico con la mano.

"Gracias." Ofreci y trate de caminar lo mas decente posible, pero como Hiroshi-sensei me habia advertido uno solo tiene una oportunidad para dar una primera impresion. Antes de tocar di una palmada y ore por mi alma, luego tome el llavin de la puerta y entre.

"Disculpe la demora..."

Cuando Tsukasa desperto se encontraba en la camilla de una ambulancia. Tenia una mascara de oxygeno en la cara y a Nishida (el asistente personal de su mama) a un lado.

Intento preguntar que estaba pasando, pero su mandibula se torcia hacia un lado y terminaba babeandose. Incomodo trato de levantar la mano para limpiarce, pero su cuerpo parecia estar hecho de silicona.

Nishida noto al joven despierto y sonrio ampliamente.

"Domyoji-sama, que bueno que esta despierto." De inmediato el asistente tomo una servilleta y limpio la barbilla del joven. Tsukasa trato por segunda vez de preguntar que estaba pasando pero solamente logro emitir un gruñido gutural indescifrable.

"Le cuento que fue muy dichoso de que su raptor se accidentara." Aclaro Nishida sonriente.

Tsukasa grasno otra vez. Nishida asintio como si fuese tan claro como el dia. "Ciertamente era un tipo inepto, pero lo curioso de todo es que fue por culpa de un zapato."

Postrado como estaba el joven heredero logro alzar una ceja incredula y masticar una E. Nishida rio como si se tratase de un chiste.

"Asi es. El conductor del vehiculo donde lo tenian prisionero recibio un golpe en el cuello." Punto que Nishida aclaro enseñando el lugar exapto en el suyo. "Lo cual le hizo perder el conocimiento, pegar todo su peso contra el acelerador y chocar contra un edificio."

Tsukasa mascuyo una replica enojada. Nishida ensombrecio por un momento. "Tiene toda la razon, fue un acto irresponsable y pudo haberlo matado, pero lo bueno de todo es que si no fuese por ese accidente, no lo hubiesemos encontrado a tiempo para aplicarle la inyeccion que lo sacaria del coma medicamentoso en el que habia caido, por consiguiente salvandole la vida."

Ambos hombres permanecieron en un silencio contemplativo, hasta que la paramedico a cargo carraspeo la garganta.

"Disculpe que interrumpa, pero nos puede tomar una foto?"Nishida miro a la camara en las manos de la joven y al rostro asesino que tenia el hijo de su jefe y sonrio.

"Por que no? Despues de todo usted practicamente le salvo la vida." Y luego de tomar una posicion donde podia captar el rostro alegre de la paramedico y el semblante morbido del joven heredero, Nishida apreto el boton.

Esa foto, conjunto con la del zapato invadirian la internet con la velocidad de un virus.

La señora Smith no estaba contenta conmigo, y me lo hizo saber muy claro al convidarme a tomar el asiento frente a ella mientras leia mi aplicacion.

A mi espalda habia un reloj cuyos segundos parecian campanazos en mis oidos. Sobre una mesita acorralada en la esquina la señora Smith tenia una fuente de rocas de las que uno podia comprar en las farmacias y que supuestamente ayudaban a calmar las ansias, el sonido del agua me tenia en la punta de la silla.

Mire alrededor de la oficina en busca de un escape momentaneo, pero solo encontre paredes claustrofobicamente blancas y ficheros de aluminio en negro y gris. Sobre el buro habia un telefono, un portalapices, el espediente mio y una foto de un gato flaco y uraño como la dueña.

Trague en seco.

"Bonito gato tiene." Adule con la esperanza de que al hablar de un tema agradable, la señora Smith relajaria la linea de su boca y la tension en sus hombros.

Por mi valentia recibi una mirada tajante por encima de mi expediente.

Dandome por vencida me recline en la silla y espere porque me hecharan a la calle.

"Muy bien señorita Makino, espero que entienda que aqui se hace trabajo serio y no se tolera las tardanzas." La señora Smith cerro mi expediente y acomodo las paginas con unos golpecitos sobre la mesa. "Se salva usted que Hiroshi-sensei es un hombre que vale su peso en oro y si el vio algo de valor en usted, yo no soy nadie para contradecir las ordenes de mis superiores, pero que le quede claro! Que sea la ultima vez que cometa una imprudencia de este tipo." Y levantandoce de la silla me ordeno que la siguiera.

En ese momento senti que la suerte me sonreia otra vez, por lo que aliviada segui a la señora Smith fuera de su oficina, pasando la recepcion hacia los elevadores al otro extremo del edificio. Entre las puertas habia un esquema en colores de las plantas y la funcion de cada una, junto con la flecha amarilla que decia usted esta aqui.

"El segundo piso como veras es la cafeteria." Leyo la señora en voz alta."El tercer piso se encarga de leyes de propiedad, arrendamiento y asuntos parecido. El cuarto piso es leyes civiles y de familia. Casos de divorcio se manejan ahi, quinto piso esta reservado para crimenes, y otras felonias, el sexto esta a cargo de leyes constitucionales e internacionales y del septimo hacia arriba..." El elevador anuncio su llegada con un sonoro ting. "Bueno, digamos que no es importante que sepas ya que nunca llegaras hasta alla arriba."

La señora Smith sonrio prejuiciosa y me pregunte a mi misma como era posible que una persona como Hiroshi-sensei se podia asociar con arpias como ella; pero fue entonces que las puertas se abrieron y frente a mi tuve la vision de mi hombre ideal.

"Buenos dias Hanazawa-san."Saludo la señora Smith inclinandoce en respeto. Yo a cambio estaba estupefacta.

Era alto. Tenia manos elegantes con las que se ponia su saco, una sonrisa interesante que me regalo al verme postrada y vacilandolo tan abiertamente, y como lo habia encontrado en este lugar deduje que era el tipo de hombre que le gustaban las mujeres inteligentes.

"Makino-san!" Chillo la señora Smith arrastrandome de mi ensueño. Mi hombre ideal se alejaba a largos pasos y con el mi esperanza.

Por primera vez me senti inapropiada y fea. Tire de mi cabello empegostado y mi chaleco del pre, y la segui dentro del elevador donde las puertas plateadas se cerraron frente a mi.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hana Yori Dango pertenecen a Yoko Kamio y demas asociados.

**A rose by any other name**

By Ishtar_Moon

Capitulo 4. La naturaleza del principe.

Nishida dejo al joven heredero a cargo de la enfermera jefa de la sala con una sonrisa. La mujer fruncio el seño al verle alejarse calmadamente hacia el elevador de servicio que usaba la pantrista para traerle la comida a los pacientes, y el cual estaba restringido para uso del personal.

"No se preocupe." Aclaro Nishida atajando la pregunta en los labios de la mujer. "Estoy autorizado." Continuo blandiendo una tarjeta magnetica de identificacion que el hospital le asignaba a los trabajadores.

La enfermera accedio un tanto recelosa, pero de inmediato se vio distraida por una de las internas que llevaba en sus manos una bandeja de medicamentos.

Nishida paso la tarjeta por el detector magnetico y sonrio al escuchar a la jefa de la sala admonestar a la joven por intentar escabullirce en la habitacion que ocupaba Tsukasa Domyoji.

El elevador de servicio estaba diseñado para transportar pacientes en camilla, al igual que los carros de la comida. Era mas alto de lo comun y suficientemente ancho para maniobrar una cama dentro. Nishida vio las puertas cerrar frente a si, y al instante abrio la cajuela metalica debajo de la pizarra de botones usando la tarjeta magnetica.

Para la mayoria de los usuarios, dicha cajuela solo servia para llamar emergencia en caso de que el elevador se atascara por alguna razon; lo que muchos no sabian era que ese elevador en particular era uno de los pocos en todo el hospital que llegaba al piso subterraneo.

Nishida levanto el auricular de la cajuela y presiono 4-1-2. Despues de un timbre una voz masculina respondio.

"Clave."

"Domyoji." Respondio Nishida neutralmente. Escucho la linea cortarce y devolvio el auricular a su base dentro de la cajuela. El elevador comenzo a descender mas alla de la numeracion en la pizarra. Luego de lo que se sintio como dos pisos, Nishida dio la vuelta dandole la espalda a las puertas de entrada justo cuando lo que era la pared trasera del elevador se abrio dando paso a un pasillo largo iluminado con lamparas fluorecentes y bancas cromadas contra la pared.

Un hombre vestido en traje negro se levanto de la banca mas cercana al ver a Nishida salir del elevador y le saludo con una reverencia. Nishida correspondio con una leve inclinacion de la cabeza y continuo su marcha. Al instante el hombre le siguio pasandole un sobre de manila con unas fotos pegadas a una biografia en papel.

"Brandon Sales y Sean McNeil." Leyo Nishida en voz alta. Ambos soldados razos de la base militar Estadounidense en Okinawa. Tenian un historial de pequeñas infracciones relacionadas con casas de apuestas ilegales, peleas callejeras y una que otra prostituta. Nishida sonrio y guardo las biografias en el sobre.

El pasillo continuaba a la derecha como un laberinto, donde un espejo convexo colgaba del techo, y desembocaba en una pequeña saleta con banquetas fundidas a las paredes opuesta a una cacilla de cristal antibala donde el policia de turno guardaba la entrada a una puerta a la extrema izquierda protegida por una cavidad de paredes transparente, y un detector de metales a la entrada.

Nishida se acerco a la casilla y espero por el sonido particular del microfono al encenderce. "Por favor deje todas sus pertenencias en la cajuela frente a usted, eso incluye relojes, zapatos, sortijas o cadenas que tenga encima, su saco y todo objeto cortante o punzante que lleve consigo."

Luego de que Nishida cumpliera con la orden el guardia le indico que se acercara hacia una de las paredes de la casilla donde tenian un lector de retina. Luego de un par de segundos que le tomo a la computadora encontrar su nombre y credenciales en el archivo, el guardio lo guio hacia el detector de metales, el cual permanecio mudo, y le abrio la puerta desde un control en la pizarra.

Nishida sonrio y continuo su marcha.

Detras de esas puertas le esperaba el oficial a cargo de la base estadounidense. Por un par de años, la corporacion Domyoji habia intentado negociar la supremacia de sus productos technologicos con la milicia estadounidense. Hasta ese momento todo intento de adquirir el monopolio del mercado de contrainteligencia norteamericano habia sido negado, pero quien iba a decir que un par de niñatos abririan el camino hacia una reconcideracion del contrato?

Cuando Nishida abrio la puerta hacia el pequeño cuarto acondicionado para la reunion, y vio al vicepresidente de la base levantarce de la silla estrepitosamente, supo que tenia un setenta porciento del terreno abarcado.

Para un hombre que hacia milagros con un 0.5 porciento, esta situacion era un pan comido. Haciendo gala de su linaje japones, Nishida retracto cualquier emocion que se filtrara por sus poros y saludo al vicepresidente con una reverencia.

0_0_0

Rui Hanazawa arribo al hospital alrededor de las ocho y media de la mañana luego de recibir la noticia de que Tsukasa habia sido ingresado por un accidente que curiosamente paso a un par de cuadras del edificio de H&D attorney donde estaba esa mañana.

Rui podia contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que habia entrado en uno de ellos. La primera fue cuando nacio, y el resto eran por algo relacionado con Tsukasa. Entro al parqueo de visitantes, y se bajo de su porsche azul marino. La entrada principal del hospital, y hasta la rotonda de emergencia habia sido invadida por reporteros, camarografos y una colmena de curiosos.

Maldijo por lo bajo. No esperaba que la noticia se hubiese espandido tan rapido. A cambio de enfrentar la muchedumbre escaneo por otra solucion. A lo mejor una ventana abierta o una puerta de empleados como la que acababa de ver abrir en una esquina solitaria por una muchacha que arrastraba una bolsa de basura.

Rui sonrio y emprendio en trote hacia la puerta.

Cuando la muchacha, que vestia uniforme de limpieza, le vio pasar intento detenerlo, pero Rui le sonrio ampliamente y le dijo que su hermana menor estaba a punto de dar a luz y le era imposible usar la entrada principal.

La muchacha se ruboro hasta el cuello y escondio la mirada. "Es porque una celebridad fue admitido al hospital luego de un choque." Aclaro la joven cerrando la puerta tras de ambos.

"Debe ser alguien bien importante para atraer tamaño grupo." Concedio Rui siguiendo a la muchacha por el laberinto de pasillos en busca de la sala donde tenian a Tsukasa. La joven empleada se acerco conspiratoriamente. " Es cierto, supuestamente lo tienen en el cuarto piso en la sala de recuperacion, pero escuche de una colega que lo tienen escondido en el tercer piso en la habitacion 312."

"Por que?" Indago Rui. La joven lo miro exasperada.

"Pues para evitar que los paparazzi entren, por supuesto."

Rui la siguio hacia la entrada al departamento de higiene del hospital, y luego de despedirce se dirigio hacia los elevadores unos treinta metros a la derecha. Entro al elevador, sonriendo cortesmente a una pareja que entro primero que el y presiono el numero 3.

"Felicidades." Le dijo la mujer a lo que Rui pestaño algo confundido sin saber de que se trataba.

"Gracias." _Supongo._ Dijo para si y decidio no presionar el asunto.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron Rui se detuvo por un segundo antes de dar marcha atras comprobar que habia presionado el tres y luego salir de nuevo. El elevador se cerro tras de el con un soplo de aire. Rui se sintio fuera de lugar en el salon de espera tapizado de papel con dibujos de globos, bebes y cigueñas.

"Puedo ayudarle en algo?" Se le acerco una enfermera entrada en años y que a penas le llegaba a los hombros. Rui estuvo a unos segundos de decir no y dar la vuelta pero que mejor lugar que este para esconder a una celebridad?

"Uhmm, busco la habitacion 312." La enfermera le midio con la vista.

"Soy amigo del paciente." Ofrecio Rui algo inseguro.

"Siga este pasillo y encontrara la habitacion en la sala de embarazadas diabeticas." Rui vacilo.

"Tiene un cartel que lo dice, no tiene perdida." El joven murmuro un gracias a medias y se marcho a largos pasos.

Podia contar las veces que habia entrado a un hospital, la mayoria a causa de Tsukasa, pero nunca soño que lo encontraria en el piso de maternidad, en una sala para embarazadas, acostado en una camilla con sabanas rosadas.

Cuando abrio la puerta con una gran sonrisa se encontro a Tsukasa recostado a unas almohadas ojeando una revista de bebes en su regazo. "Por que no me dijiste que iba a ser tio? Si lo hubiese sabido te habria traido un ramo gigante de flores!"

Como respuesta tuvo que esquivar el embase cellado de orina.

Rui favorecio el saliente de la ventana- donde tenia una vista magnifica de la muchedumbre abajo- por el cojin suave de la butaca a un lado de la cabecera. Tsukasa aun no pida hablar sin que su mandibula se torciera ligeramente, por lo que tenia a mano una pizarra para niños que Nishida pidio prestada del lobby sobre su regazo.

Rui sonrio pegando la mejilla contra el cristal de la ventana. No sabia que era peor, si decifrar las palabras masticadas o leer la letra inegible de Tsukasa.

Curiosamente en la mesita de noche habia un zapato de mujer. A simple vista se podia calcular que era bien barato por la textura del material, y que habia sido usado frecuentemente por las capas de betun aplicadas. Rui alargo la mano para sostenerlo, para su sorpresa encontro que el tacon- que era un ejemplar prehistorico cuadrado- pesaba lo mismo que un pozuelo de cristal grueso.

"Woah, de que era es este zapato?" Tsukasa tomo la pizarra en sus manos y garabateo una respuesta con un plumon morado fosforecente.

"Y como demonios voy a saber?" Leyo Rui con algo de trabajo. Sin mas miramientos Rui dejo el zapato sobre la mesita. Tsukasa garabateo algo en la pizarra mientras que Rui tomaba una de las manzanas del frutero sobre el estante de medicamentos y abria las gavetas en busca de un cuchillo con el cual pelar la corteza. En la ultima encontro un bisturi y se conformo con ello.

Comodo de regreso en el saliente de la ventana se aventuro a leer lo que Tsukasa habia escrito.

"Un par de idiotas me secrustaron...secrostaron? Ah, secuestraron, el chofer se estrallo contra un edificio. Nishida dice que por culpa de un zapato que le pego en la nuca y lo dejo inconciente. Oh, so este es el famoso zapato." Contemplo Rui lleno de admiracion por el mismo.

Tsukasa se encogio de hombros descansando todo su peso sobre la almohada. Le irritaba estar en el hospital, pero no habia mucho que podia hacer al respecto.

Rui pelo una capa microscopica de la manzana y la saboreo gustoso. "Tu si que eres un hombre ocupado. Aun en tu tiempo libre te secuestran." Tsukasa torcio los ojos en respuesta. Rui le ignoro por otra pelicula de manzana. "No existe lugar mas seguro para ti que Japon, por que alguien intentaria algo tan absurdo como eso?" Esto lo pregunto mirandole agudamente. Tsukasa levanto una ceja y sonrio. Rui pauso.

"Luego te cuento." Leyo Rui para si. "Espero que sea interesante. Estaba durmiendo en la oficina."

0_0_0

"Tsukushi, nadie se puede emborrachar con jugo de ciruela." Me dijo Yuki detras de la barra de la cafeteria. Eran las seis y media de la tarde y luego de mi dia estresante decidi terminar la noche en un ambiente mas agradable. Yuki, quien habia decidido estudiar reposteria en una escuela technica, se habia graduado con honores hacia un año atras. Para su deleite la dueña del negocio la nombro administradora general de la cafeteria y se marcho con un jovencito trotamundo.

Yuki llevaba las cuentas al pie de la letra y hasta habia remodelado la cafeteria con las ganancias que el nuevo menu le habia traido. La mire con la esquinita de los ojos. Desde que se corto el pelo los cachetes se le desbordaban jugosos. De ves en cuando me daban deseos de pellizcarlos. Aquella nena que se prendia de mi uniforme y lloraba porque alguien la habia maltratado me estaba reprochando mi actitud cobarde con las manos ancladas a la cintura como si fuese mi madre.

"Y los pajaros le tiran a la escopeta." Magulle con la cara pegada a la meseta de granito y el vaso de jugo en la mano. Aun sin verla sabia que meneaba la cabeza y encogia el labio.

"Tsukushi! Levanta el animo que me espantas la clientela!" Como una babosa me arrastre de la meseta y me incorpore en la banqueta. Yuki me tiro de los cachetes.

"Sonrie mujer, que pareces masa de pan." Su intento por moldearme una sonrisa fueron en vano, por la mueca de desagrado que le vi en el rostro.

"No es para tanto, ok? Que importa que tuviste que hechar a la basura el traje recien comprado, y que llegaste tarde a la cita, y que la señora Smith te asigno al departamento de bienes raices, y que te pasaras todo el semestre haciendo fotocopias y comprando cafe para todos en el departamento. Al menos estas donde querias estar, verdad?"

"Supongo." Contemple bajito. Yuki sonrio satisfecha.

"Ya veras que este nuevo trabajo te traera unas referencias estupendas, y si cuidas tu imagen, a lo mejor cuando te gradues te emplean."

No tuve corazon para decirle que mi imagen ya estaba arruinada desde el momento que entre a la oficina. La señora Smith no tuvo reparos en exhibirme como un mono de feria a cada persona del departamento. Incluso a la señora que limpiaba el piso en la tarde. Luego de darme mi horario de trabajo que era de nueve de la mañana a cinco de la tarde, lunes, miercoles y viernes, me dejo en manos de un tipo largirucho, cara fruncida y pies de ancla, que seria mi supervisor por el resto de mi estadia. "Trabajemos en conjunto." Saludamos los dos.

Obviamente era una bola de hipocresia.

Para colmo de males, en cuanto la señora Smith se marcho, escuche varios comandos a un tal roku- eso fue antes de darme cuenta de que con roku se referian a mi. Gracias a la ingeniosidad del idioma japones que los mas proximo que tenian a rock era roku.

Deje escapar un suspiro temerario. Me bebi la ultima gota de jugo de ciruela y me levante de la banqueta. En otra vida estoy segura que fui vaquera; podia escuchar la musiquita del oeste en mi mente y hasta escuchar las espuelas de mi botas rayando el piso pulcro de la cafeteria de Yuki.

"Te vas tan pronto?" Pregunto Yuki tomando el control remoto del televisor que habia instalado en una esquina del techo sobre la barra donde se podia ver claramente desde las mesas.

De lejos escuche el tema musical de un programa de chismes.

"Si, en una hora me toca dar clases de kick-boxing en el gimnasio, y luego de eso hay un par de edificios comerciales que hay que limpiar." Conteste en la puerta.

La escuche desearme suerte, y que no me quedara despierta hasta muy tarde en la noche, y sonrei. Fuera del calorcito delicioso de la cafeteria, el invierno acechaba a los ultimos dias de octubre.

Levante la vista al letrero que anunciaba el nombre de local. Hubo un tiempo en el que se hacia llamar Dango a secas. Yuki le pidio a un artista local que le modificara el viejo letrero con algo mas llamativo. El resultado fue una margarita junto a las letras yori dango.

_Comida antes que flores. _Dije para mi y sonrei. Me tome un minuto para estirar la espalda.

"Ok Tsukushi, hora de hacer dinero." Con el animo de vuelta me diriji a la parada del autobus.

0_0_0

"Buenas tarde Japon! Gracias por dejarnos invadir sus casas. Como lo habiamos prometido antes de los anuncios por nuestros patrocinadores, tenemos en el Scoop de la tarde la ultima noticia en el fallido secuestro del tan codiciado heredero del imperio Domyoji. Como habiamos adelantado el secuestro fue ejecutado en la mañana mientras Tsukasa Domyoji-san hacia sus ejercicios matutinos, pero no se me aflijan ladies, porque Domyoji-san esta en perfecto estado de salud. La identidad de los secuestradores fue revelada por el vocero de la familia quien los identifico como dos rateros de origen Tailandes bajo el comando de alguna pequeña empresa absorvida por la corporacion Domyoji. A veces no es bueno ser tan famoso, pero lo que no creeran es que fue una mujer la que salvo a Domyoji-san de ser transportado hacia el aeropuerto de donde tenian pensado sacarlo del pais; asi es ladies, una mujer cuya identidad se desconoce aparentemente le lanzo un zapato al chofer del convertible donde tenian capturado a nuestro galan y provoco el accidente que detuvo el auto en fuga. –risas- Si tienen intenciones de secuestrar a alguien no olviden usar un carro cerrado. En pantalla tienen una foto que oficiales de la policia nos proporcionaron. Y para el deleite de nuestras televidentes tenemos un pequeño juego que ofrecerles, si adivinan en que año este zapato fue el ultimo grito de la moda se ganaran un paquete de videos con lo ultimo en entrevista de los famosos de su programa favorito Scoop, y el nombre de las diez primera llamadas que tengan la fecha y el diseñador correcto tendran la oportunidad de añadir su nombre a la lista de elejidas que tendran una oportunidad de pasar una noche de Cenicienta junto a Tsukasa Domyoji en persona. Asi que ladies, esta es una gran oportunidad. Si no saben la respuesta preguntenle a sus abuelas, o hagan una busqueda en Google, las lineas estaran abiertas en media hora, asi que copien el telefono que aparece en pantalla..."

Yuki copio el numero de telefono en una servilleta, al igual que un par de clientas que tenia en ese momento. La ironia de todo no me sorprendio hasta un par de mese despues, pero para ese entonces ya era demasiado tarde.

**AN: **Referencias a la base estadounidense en Okinawa, Japon, son meras especulaciones y nada mas. Lol, Disfruten de este capitulo y comentarios son bienvenidos.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hana Yori Dango pertenecen a Yoko Kamio y demas asociados.

**A rose by any other name**

By Ishtar_moon

Capitulo 5. Y a las doce de la noche entra cenicienta.

Miercoles en la mañana me encontre de regreso en la oficina de bienes raices de la firma de abogados. Para salvar un poco mi situacion opte por un conjunto de saya y blusa que Yuki me presto luego de invadir mi casa el martes en la tarde para asegurarce que no me habia tirado a morir en la bañadera.

Todo el asunto lo encontre algo insultante. Como si Tsukushi Makino tuviese tiempo en sus manos para estar deprimida. Si cai en la bañadera fue porque las piernas me fallaron luego de invertir la mañana sentada en la sala en un intento descomunal de terminar toda la tarea que los profesores de la facultad me habian asignado. Y si mi rostro estaba humedo fue simplemente porque choque con el fondo cuando me fui en picada.

Inconcientemente tire del dobladillo de la saya. Era al menos ocho dedos por encima de las rodillas, y el aire se me colaba como una mano pervertida. Salude a las muchachas en la recepcion al entrar al edificio quienes sonrieron al unisono y me devolvieron el saludo.

Por un momento entretuve la idea de que quizas practicaban en su tiempo libre ; pero los nervios me asaltaron cuando me vi frente al elevador, empujando la idea de mi cabeza por completo. Oficialmente mi dia comenzaba hoy, y luego del chasco del lunes estaba decidida a que las cosas salieran a mi modo.

Por si acaso compre un amuleto de buena suerte que sujete al sosten con un alfiler.

El departamento de leyes de bienes raices era la unica oficina que habia en el tercer piso. Luego de salir del elevador a un pasillo tapizado en gris; te encontrabas con la recepcion a la derecha detras de unas puertas de cristal opaco con el nombre del departamento escrito en la misma.

Una vez cruzado el umbral, te encontrabas a la recepcionista del departamento, pulcramente vestida en uniforme azul indigo detras de un buro macizo. Bordeando el perimetro de la sala tenian un sofa de cortes geometricamente limpios y una mesa rectangular que servia para servir bocaditos, tanto como para archivar revistas de entretenimiento.

No era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensacion de humildad frente al estilo estetico de la decoracion de oficinas; pero habia una gran diferencia entre limpiar espacios como esos a trabajar en ellos.

Mi corazon latio emocionado. Toque la puerta de cristal con la yema de los dedos y pense que para esto era que estaba estudiando. Para tener derecho de entrar en oficinas como estas sin una aspiradora en la mano, o la botella de desinfectante colgando del bolsillo trasero. Empuje la puerta y entre al lobby.

"Buenos dias." Salude bordeando en la euforia.

"Buenos dias, puedo servirle en algo?"

"Mi nombre es Tsukushi Makino, y desde el lunes pasado trabajo para esta oficina como voluntaria." Ofreci sin enojarme por el hecho de que la recepcionista no recordaba mi rostro.

"Ah, Makino-san! Por supuesto, Sawatari-san me dejo encargado que te entregara una lista de tareas en cuanto llegaras." Sonrei orgullosa, acercandome hacia el buro donde Midori-san escarbaba las gavetas en busca de mi lista de tareas para el dia. Justo ayer habia hablado con un compañero de clases del pre-universitario que casualmente habia escogido derecho. Al igual que yo Takuma-san estaba trabajando como voluntario para una firma de abogados, aunque mas pequeña que H&D attorneys. Me conto que aunque sus obligaciones eran limitadas, frecuentemente los abogados le permitian ayudarle con las investigaciones de los casos.

Pense en las posibilidades de sentarme en la corte y ver de primera mano como se defiende un caso frente al juez y el jurado. Incluso pude saborear la idea de encontrar informacion invaluable para la defensa. Y en mi ensoñacion, Todou-san tomaba el esfuerzo de mi dedicacion en sus manos, y me decia orgullosa: "Makino-san, si no fuera por tu apoyo, no tendria las armas necesarias para ganar este caso. Muchas gracias."

"Makino-san?" Senti que me sonrojaba. Trabajar con Todou-san seria increible. A lo major se me pegaba algo de esa confianza que Todou-san habia recogido en Francia.

"Makino-san?"

"Ah, lo siento, Midori-san. " Desperte luego de que a Todou-san se le rellenaran los cachetes y los ojos se encogieran de grandes y expresivos a dos almendras negras.

"La lista de tareas que le encargo Sawatari-san." Me entrego Midori-san. Tome el papel en mis manos y solte un gracias algo compulsivo, pero la sonrisa en mi rostro se congelo al leer mis prioridades del dia:

_Limpiar el baño de mujeres: enfasis en los retretes_

_Fregar las tazas de café, rellenar las reservas de café (regular y descafeinado,) crema, azucar, bolsas de te, bolsas de chocolate, etc._

_Limpiar las plantas de hojas secas._

_Repartir memos entre el departamento y la administracion (primer piso)_

_Fotocopias (a la orden)_

Y como si se hubiese tratado de un cambio de ultima hora, al final de la lista, escrito a mano habia una orden de comprar cigarros.

Por un destello de segundo tuve la idea loca de descuartizar el pedazo de papel ofensivo y embestir mi entrada a la oficina en busca de mi supervisor Sawatari-san; pero el lado Yuki en mi quien habia adoptado la forma dulzona y pasiva de encabritarce, me permitio doblar el papel hasta que no fuese mas que un cuadrito del tamaño de la palma de mi mano y sonreirle a la recepcionista.

"De casualidad tiene un delantal que me preste?"

Midori-san parecio acobardarce detras de su computadora. "Hmm, en la cafeteria, a lo mejor?"

0_0_0_0

A las doce y media finalmente pude tomar asiento. La mayoria de los cubiculos que ocupan los trabajadores del departamento estaban vacios. A las doce en punto el murmullo de maquinas, telefonos, papeles, y voces ceso tajantemente cuando todos se levantaron en direccion a la cafeteria en el segundo piso.

El escritorio que me asignaron se parecia mucho al que mi profesora de primaria tenia. Era cuadrado , de planchas de formica, y con patas tres cuarto de metal negro y tres gaveteros para archivos; el ultimo estaba cellado puesto que alguien perdio la llave del mismo.

En lugar de una computadora, Sawatari-san planto una maquina de escribir algo prehistorica sobre mi nuevo escritorio. Como consuelo me hizo saber que en poco tiempo me asignarian una computadora, pero teniendo en cuenta que mis servicios eran voluntarios y mi estadia algo prematura, tuve la ligera sospecha de que no veria la computadora durante el tiempo que serviria alli.

En conjunto con la maquina de escribir, sobre mi escritorio habian dos cajuelas de plastico. Una leia _Por hacer, _y la otra leia, _Completos. _Desde que tome posecion de mi espacio la columna de Por hacer no habia menguado mucho a pesar de que no habia tomado un receso; y si alguna vez temi de que Roku se convertiria en mi nombre permanente, Sawatari-san reciclo una de las placas que alguna vez uso como identificacion cuando aun era un recien llegado a la compañia y con una maquina de escribir etiquetas, garabateo mi nombre en romaji y lo pego a la placa.

"Aqui tienes, Makino Tsukushi, junior asistente." El blanco brillante de la etiqueta contrarrestaba maravillosamente con el dorado y negro de la placa. Force una sonrisa.

"Gracias."

No tenia caso enojarce por algo como eso, despues de todo para el departamento mi existencia era desechable. Solte un suspiro largo y di un par de vueltecitas en la silla giratoria que me habian regalado.

"Hora de almuerzo." Dije en voz alta alzando mi cartera del suelo y sacando un paquete cuadrado envuelto en un pañuelo. Metodicamente, y luego de hacer espacio entre la montaña de papel, servi la mesa. Para hoy tenia arroz blanco, vegetales encurtidos, y atun en salsa- el cual traje en una lata cellada para que el olor a pescado no impregnara mis cosas.

"Itadakimasu." Ofreci con una palmadita y me dispuse a comer.

"Oh, por amor a Dios que es ese olor tan repugnante!" Me detuve a mitad de saborear un pepinillo.

"Hiede a pescado, ugf, que asco, asi no se puede trabajar." Indolente engulli un atun.

"Llama a Roku para que riegue aromatizante o algo."

_Es inaudito._ Me dije recogiendo el almuerzo y levantandome del escritorio. _Ni comer en paz te dejan._ A zancadas me diriji a la puerta, pero la dueña de las quejas me detuvo.

"Roku, trae algo de aromatizante para limpiar el aire!" Sabia que mi posicion en la oficina colgaba de un hilo, pero la tentacion era demasiada grande, por lo que agarre un puñado de los caramelos de mentol que encontre sobre uno de los escritorios cerca de la puerta y se los lance.

Satisfecha de que los habia atrapado sonrei. "Esos seran suficientes por el momento." Y me marche antes de que notara mi indirecta.

Una vez en el pasillo mire a la derecha e izquierda respectivamente. "Donde me escondere, donde me escondere?" Mi respuesta la encontre en la escalera de emergencia. Contenta camine hacia ella, sintiendo mi cuerpo pulsar contra el metal frio de la misma.

Un ventanal enorme, que parecia correr desde el techo hasta el primer piso servia de pared opuesta a mi. Contenta con mi descubrimiento, y segura de que escasamente se usaba la misma, tome asiento en uno de los escalones, y con la ciudad como ventana termine mi almuerzo en paz.

0_0_0_0

Tsukasa Domyoji desperto en total oscuridad. En panico se incorporo en lo que creyo era su cama imperial para caer de subito hacia adelante y golpearse la tibia con lo que parecia el borde de una mesa. Maldiciendo y a tientas camino en busca de la pared. Luego de doblarce sobre una butaca y trastabillar con lo que supuso era una alfombra, Tsukasa toco la pared y deslizandoce por ella encontro el switch de la luz.

Un par de segundos le tomo a sus ojos adaptarce a la claridad y cuando lo hizo se vio en un cuarto de conferencia. Rascandoce la cabeza miro en derredor, hasta recorder que Nishida lo habia arrastrado a una reunion esa tarde como parte del requisito impuesto por su madre a cambio de tomarce ese semestre de escuela de vacaciones.

En medio de la conferencia Tsukasa se disculpo con la escusa de que tenia que ir al baño y se escondio en otro cuarto y entre la suavidad del mueble y el aburrimiento pesando sobre sus ojos se quedo dormido.

Le extraño que Nishida no habia movido cielo y tierra para encontrarlo, especialmente despues del incidente, pero sin darle mucha importancia metio la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta en busca del celular pero lo encontro vacio. Como un torbellino busco debajo de la butaca, entre los colchones, y hasta en un florero- por si acaso; pero fue en vano. No tenia ni el telefono, ni la billetera.

Fue entonces que se le ocurrio salir a la calle en busca de un taxi, pero lo que no tuvo en cuenta fue que en ese momento yo estaba de muy malas pulgas, ya que los tres pisos que rentaba la compañia habian quedado bajo mi responsabilidad luego de que la muchacha que trabajaba conmigo me llamo para decirme que no podia ir esa noche. Dos pisos y medio terminado, y el reloj marcando las doce y media de la noche no eran balsamo para mi cuerpo cansado, y lo que menos esperaba era encontrarme con un hombre deambulando por los pasillos de un edificio supuestamente vacio en el medio de la oscuridad como un ladron.

Con el corazon pulsando en la garganta, y el trapeador como arma, me parapete detras de una columna al acecho. En ese momento no paso por mi mente llamar al jefe de seguridad en el primer piso, o el simple hecho de esconderme hasta que el individuo se largara.

En ese momento era yo contra un potente enemigo, y cuando me lanze como un demonio en uniforme de servicio sobre el, arrancando un grito despavorido de su boca, lanzandolo al suelo con el trapeador e inmobilizandolo con las piernas y amordazandolo con la botella plastica de desinfectante, no me esperaba encontrar que el ladron fuese tan joven, ni que la piel de su rostro fuese tan tersa como la de un bebe.

"Are? Que hace un chiquillo como tu, solo en este lugar?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hana Yori Dango pertenecen a Yoko Kamio y demas asociados.

**A Rose by Any Other Name**

By Ishtar_Moon

Capitulo 6. La chica que sueña en colores.

Tropeze con mis pies al intentar levantarme de la mesa de centro tirando conmigo todos los libros de leyes al piso. "Dios se me hace tarde." Magulle arrastrandome hacia el cuarto imponiendome al hormigueo de un calambre que me roia la pierna. Logre levantarme apoyandome de la pared y propinandome golpecitos en el muslo entre cojeando al cuarto y cai sobre la cama boca abajo. Levante la vista hacia la mesita de noche donde mi reloj Hello Kitty marcaba las 7:30 pm. Tenia que estar en el edificio de esta noche a las 8:00 en punto.

Incorporandome en el colchon me estire a duras penas hasta alcanzar el gavetero y buscar entre las gavetas un short deportivo y un tank top que usar debajo del overall azul indigo que formaba parte de mi uniforme como limpia pisos. Me meti en ellos con facilida y ate mi pelo corto en una cola de raton. Me tome un minuto para mirarme en el espejo dandome una que otra vuelta hasta quedar de perfil y sonreir satisfecha de que tenia un vientre plano y nada de llantitas extra, pero igual no tenia mucho por detras. "Paresco tabla de surfear." Farfulle entre dientes y levante los brazos sobre mi cabeza en forma de flecha. "Es perfecta." Murmure impresionada, pero atisbe la hora reflejada en el espejo y maldiciendo por lo bajo agarre el uniforme y envesti hacia la cocina en busca de una merienda rapida que llevar.

Dentro del refigerador habia un plato con bolas de arroz que habia hecho para el almuerzo. Algo dudosa los hinque un par de veces para ver si aun eran edibles y satisfecha de su textura fresca los tire dentro de una vasija plastica sin muchos miramientos y luego de taparla la heche al bolso de canvas que traia a mano y tomando las llaves de sobre la mesa me dispuse a salir, no sin antes entretener la idea de recoger el desorden de libros que habia dejado en la sala. Concluje que como mama no estaba por los alrededores nadie me iba amonestar por mi negligencia, asi que satisfecha con eso cerre la puerta tras de mi y baje las escaleras de dos en dos.

Hoy podia estrenar la bicicleta que mi hermano me habia traido un par de dias antes. Era una cruiser amarilla con una canasta en el frente. Cuando llego a mis manos le faltaban rayos a las gomas, estaba ponchadas y la pintura completamente oxidada. Un par de lijazos, pintura y gomas nuevas me dejo un medio de transporte muy economico. Contenta como si se tratace de navidad la rode hasta la calle y monte en ella.

La empresa que alquilaba tres pisos del edificio que yo tenia a cargo, comercializaba la produccion de softwares. Era relativamente nueva, pero por los anuncios y los panfletos que tenian en las oficinas deduje que no tardarian en crecer dentro del mercado de la technologia.

Limpiar tres pisos puede que no suene como gran cosa, pero si tenias en cuenta que habia que limpiar cada cubiculo, cesto de basura, ventana y que otra cosa, te podia alcanzar la media noche. Agradeci que mi pareja de trabajo era una muchacha con suficiente energia como para ser la nueva mascota de las baterias Energizer, y junto con ella, dividiamos y conquistabamos la tarea terminando todo a tiempo. Tal vez fue por eso que cuando llegue al parqueo del edificio y ate mi nueva bicicleta a un poste de luz no muy lejos de la entrada y no vi la moped de mi compañera tuve la sensacion que te da cuando se te rompe la correa de una sandalia.

Entre a la oficina del guardia de seguridad quien me saludo desde la sala de los monitores donde veia un partido de baseball y camine hacia el cuarto de limpieza donde estaba el reloj de marcar y los carros de limpieza.

"Makino-san, llamada para ti!" Escuche al guardia llamar mientra ajustaba el ziper del overall. Di gracias por las mangas cortas del nuevo uniforme y me encamine hacia la oficina donde el guardia me hizo una seña para que tomara la linea dos.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Makino-san? Soy yo, Yuko." Aliviada de que al menos habia llamado me recoste a la pared.

"Yuko, donde estas? Te quedaste sin gasolina?"

"Ano, Makino-san, no te incomodes, esta bien? Hoy no voy a ir a trabajar. Una amiga mia consiguio tickets para el concierto de Arashi y no puedo dejarlo pasar."

Mi cerebro no estaba funcionando a su maxima capacidad. "Arashi? Que es eso?"

"Makino-san, tienes que ponerte al dia! Te estoy hablando de un grupo famosisimo. Nunca has oido la cancion Sakura sake en la radio?"

"El punto no es de si haya oido la cancion o no, el punto es que yo estoy sola aqui sin nadie que me ayude a limpiar los pisos." Corte tajantemente pasando por alto que Yuko siempre me hacia sentir un centenar de años mas vieja a pesar de que solo le llevaba un par de años de diferencia. "No crees que si tenias planes de irte a un concierto podias habermelo hecho saber con antelacion para pedirle a la supervisora que me asignara un sustituto!"

"Vale, se me fue la musa, pero realmente no tienes que ponerte como un oso. Piensa, hoy por ti, mañana por mi. A demas son tres pisitos, y con lo atletica que eres no tendras problemas en terminar en poco tiempo."

"Yuko! Te ordeno que arrastres tu trasero para aca en este instante!"

"Oh, ya va empezar. Yeah! Puedo ver a Jun-sama!" Y la linea se corto. Me quede pegada al auricular escuchando el tono.

"MALDITA MOCOSAAA!" Rugi al mismo tiempo que el jugador favorito del guardia pego un homerun.

0_0_0_0

Cai desmantelada al suelo del tercer piso una vez que sali del elevador. Despues de limpiar dos pisos bajo pura ira lo que quedaba de mi era un guiñapo encharcado en sudor y sin animos. Creo que en un momento me dormi detras de la columna del pasillo porque salte despavorida cuando escuche un bandazo. Alejando el sueño de mi rostro mire el reloj en mi muñeca. Eran las doce y media de la noche. Seguro que estaba escuchando cosas, razone mientras me incorporaba sin hacer ruido; pero las pisadas en el pasillo no eran alucinaciones y la figura alta que se acercaba hacia mi en la oscuridad no era obra del cansancio.

De inmediato mi cuerpo recobro vida. Estas no eran horas para que ningun empleado deambulara por los pasillos de la empresa. Despacio saque el trapeador de la cubeta de agua y conte los segundos antes de emboscar al ladron con una estocada mojada a la cara, deslizarme en una cuclilla y traerlo al piso con un golpe a las rodillas. De un palpito me avalance sobre su cuerpo inmovilizandolo con un torniquete de piernas y amordazandolo con una botella plastica. Hale su brazo lo mas que podia.

"QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES Y QUE HACES AQUI!" Demande.

El sujeto convulsionaba como una trucha en las garras de un oso. Tire de su brazo hasta escucharlo gemir de dolor. "Una vez mas, quien eres y que haces aqui?" Murmure entre dientes a su oido, pero no conte conque esa fraccion de segundo mis piernas perdieran fuerza y el sujeto usara las suyas para patearme lejos de el y catapultear su torso bocarriba. De inmediato me sente a horcajadas sobre su estomago esprimiendo todo el aire de su cuerpo en una bocanada y sujete firmemente su traquea. Bajo la luz casi nula de ese extremo del pasillo me encontre cara a cara con el sujeto y senti un escalofrio gotearme a lo largo de la espalda. Las pupilas de sus ojos dilatadas parecian no tener luz de razocinio. Tuve miedo, y se habra mostrado en mi cara porque el sujeto me derribo con un empujon de sus caderas anclando mis brazos al suelo con los sullos, pero en el momento que senti que tocaba mis piernas escuche alarmas en mi cabeza y trayendolas hacia mi lo patie con todas mis fuerzas. Lo escuche caer a un par de pies lejos de mi, y me tome un segundo para tomar aire, agarrar el trapeador y avalanzarme sobre el por segunda vez cuando el sujeto me detuvo en pleno vuelo con un pie, cegado por la unica lampara encendida en el pasillo delante de los elevadores.

"Are? Que hace un chiquillo como tu, solo en este lugar?" Pregunte en voz alta al ver su rostro bajo la luz. Era muy joven. Su complexion era palida y firme, sin ningun toque de acne juvenil o quemadura de sol. Aun suspendida en el aire mi cerebro hizo un click casi audible. Habia cometido un error, y a juzgar por la calidad de la ropa y la suela de su zapato-que aun olia a nuevo- apuntalando la escoba y mi cuerpo pense en la forma mas efectiva de salir de la fosa en la que me habia metido.

"Oh, que pena con usted, crei que era un ladronzuelo." Me disculpe lo mejor que pude retirando la escoba.

El joven grito algo que sono obceno pero aun llevaba la botella plastica en la boca arrancandome una risita burlona de los labios que ataje al instante al ver su mirada feroz. "Ah, dejeme que le ayude con eso." Ofreci tirando del pomo. El joven movio su mandibula un par de veces, me ofrecio la sonrisa mas falsa que haya visto jamas y abrio la boca para soltar un par de palabrotas. Al instante atarugue el pomo de regreso en su boca.

"Tu vocabulario deja mucho que desear, sabes?" El joven escupio la botella y me agarro del cuello del overall.

"Vocabulario te voy a dar cuando salga de aqui, te voy a demandar por asalto a mano armada."

"Y yo puedo demandarte por daños sicologicos." Dije al instante mirandolo directamente a los ojos. "Y lo que es mas importante, puedo servir de testigo para que te metan en la carcel por traspasar propiedad privada sin autorizacion."

El joven pego su frente contra la mia. "Demandarme tu? Quien crees que soy yo?"

"Un mocoso." Conteste. El joven se alejo de mi al instante, me miro un par de veces midiendo mis palabras y tornandoce a un lado como para que yo no lo viera se limpio el rostro con la manga de su camisa.

Yo trate de no soltar una carcajada. Supe al instante que no estaba lideando con un ladron de informacion. Nadie que se tomara la palabra mocoso literalmente podia ser un ladron eficiente, pero si tenias en cuenta de que se pudiese tratar de un actuacion para despistarme, entonces el susodicho era bien inteligente. Con eso en mente estudie el comportamiento del joven en busca de un indicio que lo delatara, pero a parte de considerarlo un poco idota por mirar su reflejo en la puerta de cristal de una oficina no habia grandes pistas. Dejando escapar un suspiro recogi el trapeador del suelo y lo meti en la cubeta de agua. El pasillo delante de mi parecia haber crecido al menos un par de metros mas. Luego del forcejeo con el pichon de rico mis energia solo sustentaba mi orgullo de no caer al piso y quedarme dormida.

Una semilla de idea broto en mi cabeza. Mire por encima del hombro, el pichon de rico parecia satisfecho de que su rostro estaba pulcramente limpio y ahora se ajustaba el cuello de la camisa.

"Tsukushi has caido muy bajo si piensas aprovecharte de un idiota como ese." Me amoneste sujetando el palo de trapear.

"Pero en parte es su culpa que no tenga fuerzas para terminar." Me defendi.

"Pero ya le pegaste y le desordenaste esa maraña riza que llama por pelo, que mas quieres? Mira lo flaco y blandengue que se ve, de seguro que no tiene estamina suficiente para limpiar el pasillo." Razone conmigo misma.

"Es cierto." Concluje en voz alta meneando la cabeza. "Pichones de ricos como el seguro creen que el piso amanece limpio por si mismo."

"A quien demonios llamas blandengue?" Vino la voz helada erizando la piel de mi cuello. Lentamente me torne en si y quede de nariz contra el pecho del joven.

"Es usual para plebeyos como tu eso de hablar solo?"

"Plebeyo?" Repeti insultada y al instante levante la cabeza para ponerlo en su lugar pero mi frente a penas rozaba su barbilla. Ensimismada por su tamaño irreal perdi mi impulso. Desde abajo se veia un poquitin mas maduro, mas varonil, no como la planta sin sol que habia visto antes. "Lo de hablar solo es por falta de reproductores de mp3." Balbucie al instante. Senti mi rostro arder. No tenia algo menos embarasoso que decir? El pichon de rico trato de morder una sonrisa fugitiva. Mortificada lo empuje lejos de mi y tome el palo de trapear nuevamente. "Ya vete a tu casa. Niños buenos se acuestan a dormir temprano o se los lleva el hombre del saco."

"Niños esto o niños lo otro, que edad tu crees que yo tengo?" Me pregunto arrancando el trapeador de mis manos.

"Pues la que tienes, con esa cara tan sedosa como las nalguitas de un bebe no hay manera de que tengas mas de 18 años, y eso lo digo por el tamaño que tienes." Aclare. "Que crees que estas haciendo?"

"Ayudandote? Para que dejes de quejarte como un anciano?"

"Eso es muy noble de tu parte pero como esperas limpiar el piso como si estuvieses revolviendo sopa en un caldero?" El joven miro el espiral fantastico que habia hecho en el suelo. "No es mas effectivo limpiar en circulos?"

"Eso lo dejas para ventanas, pero estas limpiando el piso, lo unico que estas logrando es revolver todos los microbios en un mismo lugar!" El joven salto azorado y yo trate de no reirme a carcajadas.

"Presta atencion pichon, porque este tipo de cosas solo se aprenden una vez en tu vida! Tu crees que limpiar es cosa simple, pero si se limpia efectivamente se elimina un setenta porciento de los germenes que deambulan en el piso!" En cualquier momento esperaba que me lanzaran el trapeador y me llamaran embaucadora, pero para mi sorpresa no nuevo recluta colgaba de mis palabras diligentemente.

"Primero tomas el trapeador de esta manera." Mostre usando una escoba. "Un buen balance de peso y velocidad hace este trabajo rapido y eficiente." Lo vi tomar posicion y suprimi una risita burlona. "Iras en linea recta sin desviarte hasta el final del pasillo, luego tomaras un paso a la derecha y regresaras en la misma forma, cuidando de no pasar por la zona humeda para evitar contaminacion."

"Tu." Me llamo con una mirada sospechosa. Trague en seco esperando el trancazo pero lo que vino me dejo boquiabierta. "Tu, que vas hacer?"

"Yo voy a limpiar las oficinas y las salas de conferencia." Me defendi. El joven meneo la cabeza como si sintiese lastima por mi y emprendio una carrera pasillo arriba probablemente para evitar que yo cambiara de opinion y lo mandara a limpiar oficinas.

Me tomo un segundo completo analizar el resultado.

"Realmente es un idota. Tsukushi, deveria darte verguenza aprovecharte de el. Gracias a Dios que tiene dinero. Seria una tragedia ser pobre y bobo." Concluje.

De vez en cuando lo veia pasar de un lado al otro del pasillo mientras limpiaba los muebles de las oficinas. Decidi que lo llevaria a su casa. No podria dormir tranquila si se quedaba sin supervisacion; si te descuidabas podia terminar sirviendo en un burdel.

Una imagen del chico completamente a la merced de un viejo verde se colo en mi mente arrancandome un sonrojo intenso. De inmediato bati la imagen lejos de mi con el plumero.

"Hey ya termine." Le escuche llamarme desde la puerta. Escondiendo el plumero a mi espalda torne hacia el. Tenia la camisa desbotonada y las mangas a medio brazo. La imagen anterior se colo en mi cabeza una vez mas flameando mi rostro.

"Ah que bien!" Puje entre risas forzadas e intente escabullirme por debajo del brazo que apoyo en la pared opuesta de la puerta.

"Por que tienes la cara tan roja?"

"Porque la sangre circula por debajo de la piel, bobo, por que crees que es? Por pensar en las musarañas?" De inmediato me tape la boca. El pichon sonrio picaramente.

"Oh, asi que las musarañas, eh? Sera porque te impresiono este cuerpo de Adonis que tengo?"

"No hables sandeces." Le hice de un lado. "Ahora cuando un viejo te asalte y te amarre del cuello a una silla y te pegue con un latigo para que lo llames tio no voy hacer absolutamente nada!" Deje claro enterrando mi indice en su pecho.

"Si que tienes una mentalidad bien torcida."

"Es tu culpa, por bobo." Eludi al instante. "Dejame ver que fue lo que hiciste."

"Hice lo que me dijiste. Limpie todo el pasillo." Dijo orgulloso mostrandome un rio de agua a todo lo largo y ancho.

"Muy bien ahora te toca secarlo." Le dije entragandole el trapeador. El pichon parecio perder las alas. "En pequeñas secciones ahora, justo como lo explique anteriormente pero en sentido horizontal! Arriba, no olvide la postura!" Continue ladrando ordenes. Mire el reloj, faltaban veinte para las dos. Lo unico pendiente era secar el pasillo y guardar el equipo de limpieza. Recorde que habia traido bolas de arroz para la merienda. Espere que el joven diera la ultima estocada y lo convide a sentarce junto a mi en el piso ahora seco.

"Aqui tienes, por tu buen trabajo." Le ofreci la vasija plastica con la merienda. "Luego de esto recoge tus cosas que te voy a llevar a tu casa." Viendo que no tomaba la iniciativa le pregunte: "Que pasa? No me digas que ahora te da pena?"

"No es pena. Nunca he visto semejante cosa, que es?"

"Arroz."

"Por que es redondo?"

"Por que no me gustan los triangulos, que crees?" Dije a la defensiva. Lo cierto es que habia tratado por el triangulo, pero en realidad nunca me salian.

"Con que esta pegado este arroz con goma? Es edible?"

"Solo agua y sal!" Proteste intentando arrebaterle la vasija.

"Asi que esto es comida de pobres." Silvo el joven impresionado aun con la vasija fuera de mi alcance.

"Disculpa por ser pobre, ahora regresamelo!" Demande y el joven cumplio al instante no sin antes tomar una de las bolas, olerlas, ruirla por el borde, masticar lentamente como catando sabores y tragarla finalmente. Me mortifico mucho el notar que mi cuerpo estaba tenso esperando por el veredicto y enojada atarugue una de las bolas en mi boca. Honestamente no estaban muy buenas.

"Dame otra." Pidio el joven estendiendo la palma de la mano. Por alguna razon me senti contenta asi que le pase dos.

"Te gustan?"

"Saben horrible, pero me muero de hambre."

"No te fuerces a comertelos entonces." Espete trantando inutilmente de arrebatarle la comida. " Tu paladar fino no puede aguantar comida tan simple." Pero el joven las engullio de un bocado y sonrio triunfante con la boca llena de arroz.

"Que asqueroso eres."

"Asqueroso yo? Asqueroso tu que hueles a zapato sucio." Como un resorte me aparte de el y oli mi ropa lo mas discreta que podia mientras el joven hacia presa de la ultima bola de arroz. Si era sincera conmigo misma si olia a sudor, y era de esperarce, pero este tipejo no tenia la menor chispa de diplomacia. Acaso era cabelloroso decir cosas como esas a quemarropa.? Estaba actuando como una chiquilla de primaria, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba aceptar mi derrota.

"Esto no es peste, es olor del trabajo." Me di una patada mental por soltar semejante bobada.

El joven rio burlon."Por supuesto, siguete diciendo eso. Peste es peste no importa de donde venga."

Roja de la ira y la verguenza embesti un dedo contra el. "Mira quien habla! La peste a gorila mojado que tienes me tiene nauseabunda!"

El joven rio con todo el pecho. "Gorila yo? Estas demente. Este es olor a dinero y clase."

"Dinero y clase?" Repeti acercandome a el aparentando oler su brazo pero el joven torno su pecho hacia mi y termine embutiendo mi cara en sus pectorales. Eran muy firmes para un tipo tan delgado. Al instante retrocedi como si me halaran del cuello con un cordel de pescar.

"Oh Dios! Es una mofeta!" Agonize en el suelo. Lo senti pararse de resorte y aputarme acusador.

"Estas mintiendo!"

"Oh Dios no estoy jugando." Me acurruque en una bola. "Creo que voy a vomitar." Magulle dolorosamente. El joven olio su camisa e hizo una mueca de desagrado y luego de localizar el baño corrio hacia el.

"Asegurate de limpiarlo cuando termines!" Grite a sus espaldas y me incorpore a mis pies. Recogi la escoba, el trapeador y una que otras cosillas y las acomode en el carrito plastico. Tome la vasija plastica, la cerre con la tapa y la deje al alcance de la mano sobre el carrito. Mire el reloj en mi muñeca. Eran las dos y cuarto. A las nueve en punto tenia que estar en la oficina de abogados. Decidi saltarme mi seccion de ejercicios de la mañana para dormir un poco mas. Mire hacia la puerta del baño.

"Cuanto tiempo se va a demorar Miss Universo?" Pregunte en voz alta y deje a un lado la idea de patear la puerta y sacarlo a rastras. "Tsukushi calmate." Respire hondo. "Te estas comportando como una niña." Mire a la puerta y frunci el ceño. En mi corazon ya habia pedio disculpas a Dios por mentir; pero teniendo en cuenta la arrogancia de mi contrincante Dios seguro entenderia mis razones.

"Que rico es tener dinero." Maldije por lo bajo. Aun tenia el aroma a sandalo de su camisa en mi nariz.

La puerta del baño se abrio y el joven marcho hacia mi secandoce las manos con un pedazo de papel toalla. Lo medi con la vista. "Espero que hayas limpiado tras de ti."

El joven se encogio de hombros y lanzo la bola de papel hacia la bolsa de la basura. Cayo justo en el centro. "Buen tiro." Me vi obligada a decir.

"Tienes quien te lleve a casa?" Pregunte mientra bajaba el ziper del overall y salia de las mangas.

"No dijiste que me ibas a llevar? Para evitar ser secuestrado por un viejo sadomasoquista?" Le escuche decir burlon.

Ate las mangas del overall a mi cintura y libre mi pelo de su atadura. Se sentia delicioso poder correr mis dedos por el. "Si no es ridiculamente lejos si te puedo llevar." Ofreci generosa. El elvador anuncio su llegada con un sonoro tin y abrio sus puertas. Empuje el carrito hacia dentro y torne mi cuerpo hacia la puerta. Miss Universo me miraba boquiabierto.

"Vas a entrar o prefieres dormir en el piso?"

"Tu eres una mujer!" Grito apuntando hacia mi con el indice.

"Por supesto que soy mujer, que creias que era un tipo?" Ladre enojada y conciente de que mi cuerpo no era precisamente el mas curvaceo que se haya visto. Viendo que el joven se sonrojaba culpable me avalance sobre el tablero del elevador y aprete el boton para cerrar las puertas. "Camina hasta tu casa!" Sentencie, pero no esperaba que sus reflejos fueran tan buenos y que tirara la mano para detenerme. Por un segundo imagine su mano triturada por la puerta y me tire sobre el boton de pare.

El joven camino sonriente lanzandome una miradita jocosa. "Estos elevadores tienen sensores para evitar accidentes." Metio las manos en los bolsillos y me midio de pies a cabeza mientras yo parecia bailarina de cuerdas estrechandome por encima del carro para alcanzar la pizarra del elevador.

"Ya lo sabia." Murmure por lo bajo.

"Tienes la conciencia muy negra, muy negra..." Canto en mis oidos mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

0_0_0_0_0

"Que clase de bike tienes?" Me pregunto el joven al salir del edificio. Para ser octubre la noche era calida. Ignore la pregunta y opte por estirar mis musculos, especialmente las piernas. "Nunca te han dicho que a caballo regalado no se le mira el colmillo?" Dije arqueando la espalda.

"Traiste un caballo?!" Trate de ser civilizada pero la intolerancia me brotaba por los poros.

"Eres idiota o te haces? Por supuesto que no es un caballo. No dije que era una bike?"

El joven aparento desdeño arrancando una sonrisa de mis labios. "Es una cruiser amarilla." Conteste estrechando los laterales.

"Cruiser? Nunca he escuchado esa marca. Produccion barata para pobres?" Senti las puntas de mis orejas arder.

"Pues es muy economica y no arruina el medio ambiente!" Defendi a mi querida bicicleta.

"Una hibrida?" Me pregunto. Tuve la sensacion de no estar hablando de la misma cosa, pero teniendo en cuenta de que podia usarla tanto en asfalto como en tierra supuse que estaria bien llamarla asi.

"Supongo que si." Accedi y me encamine hacia el poste donde la habia atado. "Esperame aqui, no quiero que te pierdas." Ordene. De regreso me encontre con un cuadro muy chistoso. Miss Universo tenia la boca abierta.

"Tienes que estar bromeando." Me dijo apuntando a la bicicleta. "Dijiste que era una bike!"

"Y lo es." Concedi guardando mi bolsa en la canasta y urgando en la misma en busca del casco que traia en caso de que hubiesen policias merodeando. "Vienes o te quedas?" El joven dio la vuelta alrededor de la bicicleta.

"Estas segura de que no se va a desarmar? Se ve algo floja."

"Me voy!"Grite pegando el pie en el pedal.

"Espera!" Le escuche gritar y sostener la parrilla parandome en seco. "Por que no me dejas manejar y te sientas atras como una chica. Sabes? De lado?" Dijo mostrandome como se hacia.

"Por supuesto." Dije dulzonamente quitandome el casco y volteandom hacia el. "Se me olvidaba que los bebes tienen que llevar proteccion!" Y sembre el casco sobre su cabeza. " Te montas o te quedas!"

El joven concedio a regaña dientes sentandoce de lado porque sus piernas eran muy largas. Complacida tome el mando. "Asegurate de no pegar las piernas a los rayos, no queremos dañarlas verdad?" Sin esperar por su respuesta pegue el pie en el pedal y sali del parqueo hacia la calle desierta.

"Hacia donde?" Pregunte por encima del hombro.

"Sigue recto, yo te digo donde doblar."

Senti su brazo anclarce a mi cintura al doblar una curva estrecha a toda velocidad. Tenia en mente pedirle que lo retirace pero la idea se fue de mi mente al sentirme volar un segundo antes de decender una loma. Amaba esa sensacion mas que nada, asi que ignore los gritos de loca a mi espalda y el brazo que me apretaba aun mas.

0_0_0_0_0

"Ya llegaste sano y salvo." Escucho Tsukasa a medias. Su cuerpo aun temblaba del miedo. Una cosa era montar su Hayabusa con su asiento comodo y amortiguadores de primera, y otra cosa muy diferente era ir de lado en una bicicleta con una loca al mando.

Valientemente se incorporo en sus pies. La escucho silbar apreciativamente y algo como orgullo se encendio en su pecho. "Asi que aqui es donde vives. Nada mal, nada mal."

"Miralo bien, porque probablemente sera tan cerca como llegues a un edificio como este." La chica no fallo en torcer los ojos y hacer ese chasquido comico con la lengua. "Que desagradable eres. Quien te dijo que esta seria la ultima vez?" Tsukasa sintio su pecho pulsar dolorosamente y la punta de sus orejas quemar. Tragando en seco se adelanto.

"No me digas que quedaste enamorada de mi. Ah, que voy hacer?" Rio cruzandoce de brazos. " Ahora tengo a una plebeya atras de mi. Es casi como un cuento de Sha-kes-pe-are."

La chica le pego una patada por detras de las piernas haciendolo perder el equilibrio.

"Baka." Dijo estirando la palabra burlonamente. "Quien se va enamorar de un bobo como tu. Un dia sere una gran abogada y podre vivir en un apartamento como estos. Pero tendra que ser otro edificio." Dijo montando la bicicleta. "No quiero tenerte como vecino y que se me pegue la idiotes tuya." Y sacandole la lengua como un crio se marcho en su bicicleta amarillo fosforecente.

Tsukasa no podia esconder la risita burlona que brotaba de su boca.

"Que nena tan boba." Dijo aunque su voz no tenia malicia alguna. "Asi que quiere ser abogada. Con ese caracter tan explosivo probablemente termine presa junto a su cliente." Riendo divertido como no lo habia hecho en mucho tiempo, se dirigio hacia el lobby del edificio donde un panel de numeros y una pantalla liquida precedia las puertas de cristal.

Automaticamente presiono 202 en la pizarra y espero un par de minutos hasta que la imagen de Rui aun medio dormido aparecio en la pantalla.

"Tsukasa? Que haces aqui a las tres de la mañana?"

"Prestame tu telefono quieres? Necesito llamar a la casa."

"Donde esta tu telefono?"

"Se lo comio un elefante! No hagas tantas preguntas y dejame entrar!"

"Me regreso a la cama." Decidio Rui haciendo un ademan de cortar la comunicacion, pero Tsukasa lo detuvo.

"Vale. Cuando desperte en la sala de conferencia no lo traia conmigo."

Rui estimo por un par de minutos si lo dejaba pasar o no para finalmente acceder y apretar el interruptor.

Tsukasa se abrio paso hacia el elevador. Rui habia dejado la puerta abierta para el. Lo encontro en la cocina urgando en el refigerador en busca de algo que beber. Tsukasa tomo asiento en una de las banquetas mientras Rui deliveraba entre un carton de leche o un carton de jugo. Tsukasa tomo el jugo bajo la mirada inquisidora de su amigo de infancia.

"Que cosa?"

"Por que traes un casco de bicicleta rosado?"

0_0_0_0_0

"Asi que terminaste limpiando el piso de uno de tus asociados despues de la reunion." Contemplo Rui sentado en la esquina del balcon de su apartamento. Habia mas de cinco pisos de altura y aun asi Rui parecia a gusto como un felino trepado. En sus manos traia el casco que le habia arrebatado a Tsukasa. Era ordinario, excepto por el rosado chillon que lo cubria.

"Yo diria que fue un acto de caridad. La pobre estaba muy desnutrida." Justifico Tsukasa contemplativo o tratando de ignorar el escalofrio que le propinaba la audacia de su amigo.

"Aun asi." Objeto Rui probandoce el casco. "Que el grand Domyoji Tsukasa se compadeciera del sexo mas debil es cosa de ficcion. Seguro que era una belleza incomparable."

"No es gran cosa; a penas me llegaba a los hombros. Pelo negro corto, ojos grandes, flaca, o mas bien huesuda. Eso, huesuda. Y tiene tremenda fuerza, por un momento crei que estaba luchando contra un tipo."

"Luchaste con una chica?" Pregunto Rui burlon. Tsukasa le miro azorado al notar que habia dicho mas de lo que tenia planeado y volteo los ojos hacia la calle.

"No luche con una chica! Como crees? Lo que pasa es que la pobre se enamoro de mi y se me colgo del cuello y no podia safarla. Eso, se enamoro de mi. Como un cuento de Sha-kes-pe-are!"

Rui levanto una ceja incredulo. "Es Shakespeare." Corrigio, pero Tsukasa le hizo de lado. "Aun asi me parece increible que Nishida-san te haya abandonado. Especialmente despues de tu casi secuestro."

"Deve ser la vejez. Nishida se deve estar volviendo senil."

"Asi que Tsukasa se encontro una chica que quiere ser abogada y limpia pisos." Rui se bajo del balcon y Tsukasa agradecio al cielo por ello. Estaba a un latido de un infarto.

"No creo que lo logre." Interrumpio Tsukasa. "No solo tiene mal caracter, pero sin dinero, ni influencias que la ayuden terminara trabajando para servicios sociales."

"Creo que lo importante es el sueño de cumplir una meta." Contemplo Rui entrando al apartamento. En una esquina de la sala tenia una gran piano en blanco marfil, y en una mesa adyacente varios trofeos y fotos de concursos de violin y piano en los que habia participado durante su niñez. Tsukasa le siguio cerrando la puerta del balcon tras de si. Rui le entrego el casco justo cuando el timbre de la entrada reboto por la habitacion. El rostro sonriente de Nishida aparecio en la pantalla liquida a un lado de la puerta.

Con una palmadita cordial se despidio Tsukasa al salir del apartamento. "Te veo luego." Murmuro dejando a Rui atras. Luego de cerrar la puerta Rui Hanazawa bostezo con ganas y apago la luz de la sala dejando al piano y al violin en sombras.

"Domyoji-sama le pido disculpas por abandonarlo en el edificio." Dijo Nishida bajando la cabeza. Tsukasa ignoro al asistente de sus padres y entro al auto. El chofer cerro la puerta tras de el.

"Lo dejare pasar. Hoy me siento benevolente."

Nishida sonrio gustoso tomando asiento al lado del joven heredero. El auto emprendio la marcha.

"Lo cierto es que no fue una negligencia de nuestra parte. Fueron ordenes de Kaede-sama que comprobaramos la eficacia del nuevo microchip de rastreo instalado en su cuerpo."

"El que!" Vocifero Tsukasa levantandoce de resorte y pegandoce con el techo del auto. Nishida suprimio una risa involuntaria. "Domyoji-sama por favor permitame explicarle." Intento apaciguar al joven amo quien tomo asiento aun desencajado.

Nishida abrio un portafolios sobre sus rodillas mostrandole al joven heredero la pantalla de una laptop. Al instante abrio un programa donde se veia un mapa de la ciudad de Tokyo y una lucecita amarilla que se movia a lo largo de una linea que representaba una calle.

"A raiz del incidente de hace un par de dias. Kaede-sama autorizo la implantacion de este microchip."

"Donde esta?" Pregunto Tsukasa arremangandoce la camisa en busca de alguna marca de cirugia.

"No esta localizada ni en los brazos o las piernas porque pueden ser facilmente amputadas o quemadas. El lugar ideal es bajo la tetilla izquierda donde puede leer el ritmo cardiaco con mejor facilidad. De esa manera." Continuo Nishida abriendo otra ventana del progama donde se veia el diagrama de un cuerpo humano junto con varias graficas que leian el ritmo cardiaco, la temperatura corporal y hasta el nivel de adrenalina. " Aun sin guardaespaldas podremos localizar a Domyoji-sama donde quiera que este y podremos juzgar su vitalidad acorde a las lecturas de su cuerpo."

"Esa mujer cree que soy un conejo de india! Como se atreve a invadir mi cuerpo sin mi autorizacion!" Reclamo Tsukasa colerico. Nishida ajusto sus espejuelos.

"Domyoji-sama no es una persona comun. Sobre sus hombros esta el futuro de un imperio economico que iria a la quiebra si su heredero llegara a sufrir un infortunio. Esta en sus intereses el cuidar de su cuerpo, y si el joven amo no lo prioriza, su señora madre no tendra reparos en hacerlo por usted."

Tsukasa alejo la vista enojado negandoce a tocar el asunto en toda la noche.

Un par de semanas mas tarde se montaria en la Hayabusa y regresaria al edificio donde conocio a la chica pobre de los sueños grandes. Resguardado por la oscuridad de la noche en el parqueo se pregunto varias veces las razones por las cuales habia terminado alli y de por que queria verla de nuevo. Tomando el casco rosado como justificacion entro al edificio y le ordeno al guardia de seguridad que llamara a la joven que limpiaba pisos. Un par de minutos despues una chica bajita con el cabello color purpura salio del elevador. Al verle sus ojos pequeños se abrieron como platos y atajando un chillido extraordinario comenzo a brincar en la punta de los pies.

"Gane! Gane!" Chillaba entre brincos. "La cita con Domyoji-sama, Gane!" Pero Tsukasa se dio a la fuga de inmediato desencadenando rumores que podian competir con las famosas aparaciones de Elvis Presley en las Vegas.

Esa noche fue la ultima que pasara limpiando pisos. Mi suerte parecio cambiar cuando al llegar la tarde y antes de irme a casa, uno de mis superiores trajo un sobre amarillo a mi mesa.

"Necesita fotocopias?" Le pregunte mirandolo a los ojos. El hombre quien era uno de los asistentes de abogados de los tantos que habia en el departamento sonrio sin mucha gracia y dejo caer el sobre en mi mesa.

"Este sera tu primera tarea. Necesito la evaluacion final en mi mesa, mañana, a primera hora." Estupefacta abri el sobre y saque varios documentos de lo que parecia una propiedad a la venta.

"Tu tarea es ir al lugar, verificar que el testimonio dado por el dueño es real tal y como lo dice en esa copia. Escribir un reporte sobre ello, tomar fotos y traermelos."

"Esta bien que lo haga? Digo, no habra problemas con los jefes del departamento?"

"Si tienes dudas se lo doy a otra persona."

"NO!" Me avalance tomando el sobre. Sonriendo para quitarle algo de urgencia a mi voz hice un ademan con la cabeza. "Muchisimas gracias. No tendra quejas de mi trabajo."

Mi superior sonrio y se marcho dejandome atras con la encomienda. En ese momento tenia que haber cuestionado la forma en la que la tarea llego a mis manos. O al menos la razon por la cual me habian escogido de entre tanta gente con esperiencia, pero yo estaba feliz de finalmente hacer algo mas que fotocopias y mensajeria entre departamentos; y para ser sincera no tenia planes de hechar a perder mis chances de dejar una buena impresion.

Pero desde cuando la vida va en linea recta?

AN: Gracias por su paciencia, y por los review que he recibido hasta ahora. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y dejenme saber cualquier discrepancia o error que puedan encontrar. Un beso para todos y no vemos en la siguiente ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hana Yori Dango pertenecen a Yoko Kamio y demas asociados.

**A Rose by Any Other Name**

By Ishtar_Moon

Capitulo 7. Rescate a lo Wonder woman

El cielo era una explosion de aquarelas en ciruelas, dorados y arandanos sobre el horizonte linear de los edificios. Desde el vagon de tren donde viajaba se veian increibles a traves de los ventanales. Despues de haber recibido la tarea de mi superior decidi dejar la bicicleta en el restaurante de Yuki y tomar el metro hacia la direccion escrita en el sobre. Estaba en otra perfectura, por lo que era mas rapido ir por tren. Bajo el arrullo del mismo, pensaba en lo que podria encontrarme alli. Los papeles en mi posecion hablaban de un almacen que habia sido descontinuado por varios años y el cual habia sido vendio a nuestro cliente con el proposito de construir un supermercado. Estaba cerca de una zona rural, lo cual garantizaria clientes para el nuevo negocio, ademas de abrir fuentes de empleo.

Mientras esperaba por el tren habia leido todos los documentos dentro del sobre y entre ellos vi copias del diseño que habia entregado el arquitecto a cargo del proyecto. Las imagenes se habian hecho en la computadora, pero el resultado final se veia muy bonito. Especialmente porque tenia un mini cine, restaurantes, y salon de video juegos en el ultimo piso. Sonriente espere con ansias el arribo a la estacion de Meguro.

*_*_*_*

Camine por varias calles estrechas, y atravese un parque, y no fue hasta que le pregunte a un estudiante de secundaria que no di con el lugar. Mi primera impresion era que el lote se llevaba una cuadra y media, y la otra, que me parecio estraño, era que el almacen estaba rodeado de una cerca de bloques como de dos metros de alto y que la entrada principal tenia una reja y un candado.

Saque el sobre de mi bolsa de mensajero y busque el mismo por una llave que estuviese incluida con el resto de los documentos, pero no habia tal llave y el lote estaba apartado de las casas de los vecinos. Di un par de vueltas por el perimetro en busca de alguien que pudiese ayudarme, pero ni la estacion del guardia de la cuadra estaba cerca. Algo molesta pense que tenia que regresarme a casa y decirle a mi superior que no pude cumplir mi tarea, pero la idea no me agradaba asi que volvi a la entrada principal, mire que no habia nadie cerca y sin mucho esfuerzo escale la reja y salte dentro de la propiedad.

Haciendo a un lado la parte en mi que estaba muy decepcionada por mi comportamiento erroneo y que tenia la voz de Yuki, pero mucho mas enojada; saque la camara digital que le habia pedido prestada a Yuki antes de salir del restaurante y tire un par de fotos sin ningun estilo estetico, pero en el angulo que supuse se podia ver la propiedad claramente. El almacen como tal, era un gran bloque rectangular, con ventanales llegando al techo que descendia como un palomar, y que por cierto albergaba a una que otra familia de pajaros a juzgar por la cagalera chorreando por las paredes. La puerta de la entrada era lo suficientemente ancha y alta para que una rastra, o un montacarga entrara y saliera sin ningun problema, pero para el personal habia otra mucho mas pequeña y que tenia un cartel que decia propiedad privada y que los intrusos serian perseguidos por la ley.

"Technicamente no soy una intrusa." Me convenci tomando el llavin de la puerta que cedio sin problemas para mi gusto. Dentro habia muy poca luz porque ya estaba oscureciendo, y olia a humedad y orine. La puerta parecia tener un brazo hidraulico porque se cerro al instante detras de mi dejandome en completa oscuridad. Por un segundo crei escuchar un gruñido a mi izquierda, pero so lo achaque al sobresalto que me habia provocado la puerta. Suavemente, con cuidado de no hincarme con algun hierro abandonado busque el interruptor de la luz a lo largo de la pared, pero al encontrarlo me di cuenta de que no servia.

"Por supuesto que no sirve Tsukushi, quien va a pagar electricidad por un lugar abandonado?" Acordandome que tenia una camara digital tire varias fotos buscando que el flash fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para indicarme que habia a mi alrededor, pero tan pronto como el destello iluminaba el piso de cemento se apagaba igual. "Tsukushi, usa el telefono!" Me dije con una palmada en la frente y de inmediato saque el celular que hacia poco me habia comprado y lo abri. La luz de la camara de grabar era suficiente para caminar sin tropezar asi que me aventure sin problemas. No habia duda que el lugar estaba desierto, lo cual era una ventaja porque asi el proceso de derrumbe se podia llevar a cabo sin contratiempos. Lo que pasaba muchas veces, era que las pandillas se apoderaban de los almacenes y los vandalizaban, pero en este no habia señales de grafitti. Salvo por un pasillo como segundo piso, sostenido por vigas de hierro empotradas en el piso. Hasta ese entonces solo habia examinado el lado derecho pero me encontre que la luz habia menguado porque no habia usado el video, sin problemas lo volvi activar y levante la mano hacia mi izquierda y encontre cuatro ojos dorados. Pestañe. Eran doberman, adultos, gruñendo amenzadoramente y demasiado cerca.

Sude frio y trague en seco. Una mordida de un animal como esos podia ponerce fea, especialmente en un lugar abandonado como este. Si me movia bruscamente atacarian mas pronto de lo que yo podria escapar, pero hasta ahora me habia seguido sigilosamente asi que aposte en continuar lentamente y busque la forma de ponerme a salvo de alguna manera sin perderlos de vista. No muy lejos de donde estaba habia una escalera, no me serviria de nada si me alcanzaban, pero desde el segundo piso podia llegar a la ventana. Suavecito camine tragandome el miedo lo mejor que podia, iba casi de espaldas, los perros me seguian sigilosos. Continue arrastrando los pies por el piso para no tropezar, uno, dos, tres, cuatro pasos, y al quinto choque con unas cajas que no habia visto, cai de espaldas al suelo y los perros se avalanzaron contra mi. Los senti morder la bolsa que use para cubrirme el rostro y los patee lejos de mi, pero estaban ensañados con el asi que lo tire lo mas lejos que pude y corri en direccion a las escaleras usando el telefono como luz. No habia llegado a la baranda y casi pierdo la pierna en las fauces del otro. Sin saber como me levante en vuelo usando la baranda y como una gimnasta cai en el pasillo del segundo piso pero el perro subio las escaleras y lo tenia de regreso a mis espaldas. Corri a todo pulmon y sin luz. Tenia en mente engancharme de las rejas de una ventana al otro extremo pero de subito pise en falso y cai al primer piso en un bulto de cajas de carton vacias; aun asi me habia lastimado con el impacto y cuando senti al otro perro avalanzarce sobre mi no pude hacer mas nada que gritar por ayuda y fue entonces que la puerta del almacen se abrio como la boca de la ballena y la luz de un carro me cego. Note que los perros no estaban cerca, y tambien note la figura humanoide caminando hacia mi, pero por el faro del carro no podia ver su rostro.

"Que demonios haces aqui? No sabes que esto es propiedad privada!"

"Represento a la oficina de H&D attorneys, nuestro cliente compro la propiedad y yo solo estaba chequeando que el testimonio estaba en orden." Explique en carretilla.

"Oh, asi que ya nos vendieron el local." Dijo la persona en un tono algo triste.

"Me puede ayudar? Creo que me he fracturado un hueso!" Menti enojada, aunque el dolor que tenia en el coxis me iba a durar una semana.

"Por supuesto! Disculpeme." Me dijo y se acerco a brindarme una mano, y asi fue como conoci a Sayako. Despues de este incidiente nos convertiriamos en buenas amigas, pero en ese momento yo no tenia nada bueno que pensar de la mujer de sonrisa bonachona y ojos azorados.

*_*_*_*

"Un refugio para mascotas?" Repeti para enteder la historia que Sayako me estaba contando de regreso al carro donde la mujer, quien se habia presentado como activista para la sociedad de proteccion contra la crueldad de animales en Meguro a media jornada, (el resto de su dia lo pasaba como la okami-san de un restaurante de soba) me curaba las heridas.

"Asi es. Mi esposo y yo conocemos al dueño del almacen y el dejo el local a nuestro cuidado. Hace un tiempo que yo rescate dos perros que unos muchachos habian usado para peleas y que habian terminado en muy mal estado, cuando tenia tu edad, asisti a la escuela para estudiar medicina veterinaria, pero mi padre enfermo y siendo hija unica tome posecion del restaurante hasta que el regresara, lamentablemente, no lo hizo, y no tuve corazon para dejar a mi mama al mando de todo."

"Lo siento." Murmure sintiendome mal por mi actitud.

"No hay problema, al final termine mis estudios, y gracias a eso pude salvar a estos dos bebes malcriados que te han asustado tanto." Dichos bebes eran se parecian mas a los perros chichi de Okinawa que a los dos angelitos que veia Sayako.

"Nuestra casa es muy pequeña para tener dos doberman viviendo con nosotros, asi que cuando el dueño nos encargo el cuidado de la propiedad le propusimos mantener a los bebes dentro para evitar vandalismo, a lo cual el acepto."

"Pero?" Indague cuando Sayako llego a una pausa culpable.

"Bueno, entonces ahi aparecieron la familia de los Michi, Paco, Felpudo, Tortuga, Bianca, Pierre, Lassie y Medio Muerto."

"Medio Muerto." Repeti imaginandome la clase de mascota que llevaria tal nombre.

"Quieres conocerlos?"

"Seguro." Dije porque que mas daba. Si habia estado a punto de ser devorada por dos doberman, eso me daba el derecho de conocer a Felpudo y a Medio Muerto.

*_*_*_*

Ataje un bostezo de regreso a casa en el tren. Sayako se ofrecio a llevarme a casa, pero tuvo una emergencia que atender, aparentemente Philip, la perra mestiza de una vecina estaba teniendo contracciones y su embarazo habia sido dificultoso.

No podia negar que una parte de mi pensaba que todo eso era una gran boludez, pero la otra parte de mi que albergaba mi lado ñoño hubiese querido quedarce y asistir a un parto, despues de todo la unica mascota que habia en mi casa era un gato macho con una pelotas gigantes y bandolero. Seguro que tenia hijos en toda la cuadra. Habia una tercera parte de mi que estaba pensativa, y esa se quedo conmigo mucho despues que me despidiera de Sayako aconsejandole que buscara otro lado donde refugiar a las mascotas ya que no estaba pagando por el local y su presencia alli era ilegal. Sayako habia rescatado mas de una docena de animales sin contar con los Hamsters. La mayoria habian perdido sus hogares cuando la economia decendio tanto que era dificil mantener a los humanos. Otros se los habian encargado con lagrimas en los ojos porque no tenian donde tenerlos en los nuevos apartamentos; otros habian sido rescatados de dueños que los hechaban a pelear por dinero y los mantenian en condiciones deprobables y los ultimos eran victimas de la ira de los humanos y habian sido torturados, o mutilados por placer. Ese era el caso de Felpudo, que a diferencia de su nombre no tenia por pelaje mas que unos cuantos mechones. La mayoria de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cicatrices de una quemadura que unos malvados le habian propinado cuando lo bañaron con combustible y le tiraron un cigarro. Sayako lo vio a tiempo y le tiro encima el carton de leche que habia comprado esa noche salvandole la vida.

Que clase de criatura hace una cosa como esa? Solamente el hombre, y ese pensamiento me abrumaba.

Pase por una tienda para imprimir las pocas fotos que tome antes de irme a casa. Junto con las del local imprimi una de Sayako con su manada de animales. Sonriendo camine hacia mi apartamento y vi la luz encendida. Subi las escaleras con renovada energia y abri la puerta de mi apartamento que olia delicioso.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaerinasai, one-chan." Me recibio Susumo desde la cocina.

No habia nada que me levantara el animo como el aroma del sazon de mi hermano, asi que salte de puntillas como en una caricatura y lo abrace bien fuerte por detras.

"Que hay de cenar?"

"One-chan, ten cuidado que se derrama la salsa."

"Lo siento, lo siento, pero esto huele divino, que cosa es?"

"Pasta a la bolognesa."

"Desde cuando cocinas pasta? La semana pasada me preparaste comida Thailandesa. Por fin te decidiste dejar la musica por la cuisine?"

"Nunca." Me hizo a un lado con un trapazo. "Susumo Makino sera un musico famoso."

"Realmente no entiendo como padre y madre dieron a luz a un par de soñadores como nosotros." Mencione complacida deshaciendo la cola de raton en la que tenia mi pelo.

"Me voy a dar un baño."

"Esta bien, para cuando termines la mesa ya estara servida, pero One-chan me tienes que contar como terminastes con esos vendajes en la pierna y en el brazo."

"Es una historia interesante." Mencione por encima del hombro de camino al cuarto donde vi un sobre amarillo con mi nombre escrito en romaji.

"Susumo, es ese el pago del gimnasio?"

"Si." Me respondio desde la cocina. "Tu jefe paso por aqui y me lo entrego personalmente, dice que hay algo que te va a gustar mucho!"

"En serio?" Pense no muy convencida. Mi jefe era un ex-pelotero de Corea del Sur que habia ingresado al equipo de Japon en los ochenta. Devido a un lio y una herida durante un juego, el hombre se vio obligado a retirarce y para no regresar sin dinero ni victoria a Corea decidio quedarce en Japon y montar un gimnasio. Sabias que era Coreano porque vivia diciendo Aigo, y chasqueando la lengua contra el paladar, pero fuera de eso habia adoptado a Japon como su nuevo hogar; pero a pesar de su historia conmovedora, que seguramente fue editada en su reproduccion, Chung Ho-san era un viejo verde en todo el sentido de la palabra y ultimamente se le habia ocurrido que a mi me hacia falta un novio y andaba ligandome con sus "amigos" de los cuales siempre traia fotos a mano, y que eran honestos y trabajadores, aunque la pinta de descarados se le salia del retrato.

"Mejor me doy un baño." Decidi, asi me sentiria relajada y benevolente antes de abrir el sobre.

*_*_*_*

"One-chan, quiero pedirte disculpa y darte las gracias por tu ayuda." Me dijo Susumo antes de comer inclinandoce delante de mi formalmente.

"Susumo, de que hablas? Vamos levanta la cabeza y come o no te dejare nada."

"En serio me sentiria mejor si one-chan se lo comiera todo."

"No seas bobo y come." Ordene algo mortificada. Susumo se incorporo y hurgo su porcion de espaguetti sin muchas ganas. Exasperada deje mi tenedor a un lado y me cruce de brazos.

"En que quedamos Susumo Makino-kun?"

"En que no haria un lio de la ayuda que one-chan me esta brindando."

"Y por que rompes el trato?"

"Porque no veo justo que One-chan tenga practicamente tres trabajos y la universidad cuando con un trabajo y lo que le sobra de la ayuda financiera puede vivir comodamente y sin problemas."

"Susumo, no me dijiste que querias estudiar musica en Momogaoka?"

"Si."

"No hablamos que el pago por aplicacion, y el primer año de estudios tenia que ser pagados juntos y que era una cantidad considerable de dinero?"

"Si."

"Y no llegamos a la conc lucion de que te enfocarias en aumentar tu escalafon y de practicar para el examen de entrada y de que yo me ocuparia de reunir el dinero para pagar?"

"Pero aun asi, one-chan tiene su carrera de que preocuparce, y yo podia buscarme un trabajo a media jornada..."

"Imposible!" Interrumpi irritada, aunque no con el. Sabia que Susumo era mas suceptible que yo en muchos aspectos, por eso algo tan sensible como la musica se le daba con facilidad. Lo vi sentado frente a mi, aun joven, con la vista gacha y los puños apretados y senti lastima y orgullo al mismo tiempo y una necesidad de protegerlo. "Escuchame que no lo hago por terca. Decidi ayudarte porque me conosco y se que tanto puedo hacer, no es que menosprecie tus habilidades, al contrario, te admiro mucho porque se que es dificil para ti vencer tu caracter introvertido para subirte a una plataforma y tocar para otras personas y hacerlo muy bien. Dame tus manos." Le pedi y las aprete bien fuerte cuando me las dio. Las estudie en las mias. Eran manos de un joven que aun conservaban su caracter noble, pero que ya tenia cayos en los dedos por seguir su deseo de tocar musica. "Si mi deseo de ayudarte incondicionalmente no te satisface, piensa entonces que se trata de un prestamo, y cuando hayas logrado tus sueños, y yo necesite de tu ayuda, brindamela aunque tengas que embutirmela a regañadientes."

Lo vi reir y le bese la mejilla. "Vamos, a comer que me muero de hambre!" Vocifere como el ogro del cuento. Luego de eso nos peleamos por mas pasta, encontre que junto con mi cheque de la quincena mi jefe me habia incluido un cupon de descuento para un implante de senos que me hizo hervir la sangre y a Susumo rodar por el piso de la risa. Luego termine mi reporte mientras le escuchaba tocar la guitarra y escribir las notas en una libreta y cuando ninguno de los dos podia mantener un ojo abierto nos dormimos juntos, como cuando Susumo era un crio y se colaba en mi cama porque tenia frio.

En la mañana lo mande a la escuela y me llegue a la oficina a entregar el reporte. El assistente de abogado levanto una ceja al ver el reporte escrito a mano, pero no podia quejarce, si de algo estaba yo orgullosa era de tener una caligrafia impecable. Al final el assistente decidio que tenia tiempo para pasar el reporte a la computadora e imprimirlo y se lo asigno a la secretaria.

Era la primera vez que hacia un trabajo de ese tipo, y me incomodo algo que el asistente no hubiese comentado nada al respecto. De salida decidi saludar a las chicas de la recepcion y las encontre escuchando un programa de radio con un locutor algo ecentrico que se hacia llamar Jumpei-sama.

Interesantemente, su nombre me salvaria el pellejo, luego que a la mañana siguiente, de frente al ascensor de la oficina recibi una llamada en mi celular.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Makino-san? Soy yo Sayako."

"Sayako-san? Como estas?"

"Mal, Makino-san, muy mal. Recuerda cuando me dijiste que me darias una semana para encontrar un local donde llevar a mis refugiados?"

"Si, encontraste algo?"

"No he tenido tiempo ni cabeza para eso, Makino-san, las maquinas demoledoras estan aqui y no me dejan entrar para rescatar a mis animalitos! Oh Dios que voy hacer si me los matan?"

Senti mi corazon detenerse por un largo segundo antes de que la sangre pareciera estallar en mi cabeza.

"Sayako-san, por ningun motivo dejes que derriben el almacen sin antes sacar a los animales de alli! Y por Dios bendito no cometas una locura, esta bien? Dame un minuto que voy hablar con mis superiores!"

Y en ese estado, y sin esperar por el elevador subi las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y embesti contra la oficina del director de departamento para encontrarme a mi jefe y a un joven cuyo rostro se grabo en mi mente desde el dia que puse un pie en H & D attorney.

"Supongo que eres Makino-san." Dijo el joven midiendome con la vista.

Sin decir palabra asenti con la cabeza. "Sabes que tu ineficiencia nos va a costar una fortuna arreglarla?" Interrumpio mi supervisor

Intente defenderme de alguna manera, pero las palabras me fallaban.

"Ahora mismo me acaba de informar el jefe de obra que una mujer choco su auto contra una de las maquinas demoledoras, y no solo eso, en estos momentos hay mas de quince personas haciendo un cordon alredor de la propiedad." Me informo mi superior. "Recoge tus cosas y marchate."

Sus palabras casi me sacan las lagrimas, pero pense en Sayako quien salvaba vidas cuando nadie mas lo hacia, y pense en Hiroshi-sensei quien hizo todo lo posible para darme esta oportunidad.

"Dame una hora." Dije con una fuerza que no sabia de donde venia.

"Una hora? Que demonios vas hacer tu en una hora! Largate de aqui y deja los asuntos importantes para adultos!"

"Dije que me dieras una hora antes de demoler el almacen, y es lo unico que le pido luego de que usted ignorara mi peticion para evacuar la zona en una semana!" Le amenace furiosa sin importarme que todo mi cuerpo temblaba, ni la mirada intensa del joven del elevador.

"Tienes una hora." Me hablo el joven y le mire a los ojos fijamente para encontrar sus intenciones. "Contando desde ahora." Me recordo y sin vacilar sali de la oficina con el celular en la mano tratando de localizar a Sayako-san, pero ella no me contestaba. Una vez que llegue a la recepcion mi cabeza comenzo a enfriarce y me di cuenta de lo idiota que era. Sin coneccion, ni dinero, ni casa, como esperaba solucionar la situacion en una hora?

"Mis queridas damisellas, ahora me encuentro en en super mercado donde hay una rebaja considerable de anguilas de mar. Hay rifas para playstations, tickets para concierto y muchos mas, si quieres ganar uno de estos regalos, llama a nuestro numero y te haremos tres preguntas, si aciertas 2 de 3 te lo llevas todo a tu casa gratis!..."

Me estaba volviendo loca, de eso no habia la menor duda. Mire a la recepcion donde las chicas habian hecho coneccion con el locutor de la radio. "Jumpei-sama? Jumpei-sama, te amamos!" Y ahi salte yo por encima del mostrador, le arrebate el telefono a la recepcionista he hice un pacto con un demonio.

"Tengo algo que ofrecerte que es mucho mas interesante que vender anguilas."

El silencio duro un largo minuto.

"Te escucho." Dijo Jumpei-sama.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personjes de Hana Yori Dango pertenecen a Yoko Kamio y demas asociados.

**A Rose by Any Other Name**

By Ishtar_Moon

Capitulo 8. Preludio

Senti mi cabeza later estrepitosamente. Estaba encaramada en el buro de las oficinistas de H&D Attorney con el telefono de la recepcion pegado de la oreja y un frio calandome la espalda. Que iba a decir? Que podia decir yo que pudiese de alguna forma arreglar algo que no tenia ni pies ni cabeza?

"Bueno? Te mordio la lengua el raton?" Le escuche burlon en el telefono. "Que es esa proposicion mas interesante que tienes que ofrecerme?"

"Disculpa, la recepcion no es muy buena." Menti rodando por el buro y callendo en cuclillas al suelo. Por lo menos ahora estaba fuera de la vista de cualquiera que pasara por el lobby. Las recepcionistas se acurrucaron a mi lado tratando de escuchar la conversacion, una de ellas habia apagado el radio para evitar el eco.

"En estos momentos esta ocurriendo un desalojo en la perfectura de Meguro. La edificacion era refugio de mascotas abandonadas y necesitamos voluntarios que esten dispuesto a cuidarlos hasta que podamos asegurar un mejor local para ellos."

"Eso suena muy bonito, pero tu informacion es muy vaga. Por ejemplo donde exactamente en Meguro esta ocurriendo este desalojo?"

Me mordi el labio. Dar detalles del evento pondria en riesgo la integridad de la firma y el negocio que se estaba implantando en estos momentos. Ya no estaba tan segura de mi decision de boycotear la llamada.

"Sera que te estas refiriendo al almacen que en estos momentos esta saliendo por television? Ese el cual en estos momentos tienen un cordon de personas y a la policia involucrada?"

"Es el mismo." Acenti porque ya era noticia del dia. Maldije por lo bajo. "En estos momentos la situacion esta siendo controlada." Menti otra vez, esperando que fuese verdad. "La compañia demoledora esta dispuesta a esperar una hora mientras los animales son evacuados a un lugar seguro. Necesitamos voluntarios que esten dispuestos a tenerlos en casa hasta que un nuevo hogar se pueda encontrar. h

"Dime, cual es tu nombre y cual es tu posicion en este incidente?" Aprete el puente de mi nariz con algo de enojo. Jumpei-sama no tenia intenciones de cooperar, lo podia escuchar en su voz. Era locutor de radio, y queria una mejor historia de la que yo le estaba dando. "Mi nombre es Tsukushi Makino, soy estudiante de leyes y amiga cercana de Sayako-san la que mantenia el albergue. Sayako-san dedica su tiempo libre a rescatar animales abandonados y maltratados. Sea cual sea la situacion en estos momentos, la causa que ella defiende es justa. Solo pido cooperacion del que tenga los medios."

"Entonces como estudiante de leyes denuncias esta demolicion como injusta. Verdad, Makino-san?"

"No condeno la demolicion, Jumpei-sama. El local va a ser renovado en un centro que va a traer prosperidad y trabajo para la comunidad cercana. Sayako-san estaba conciente de eso."

"Entonces es culpa de Sayako-san por estar en el lugar incorrecto, Makino-san. No creo que los demas deban involucrarce, especialmente cuando no ganan nada." "A menos, por supuesto que tu tengas alguna oferta para ellos, como supuestamente la tenias para mi."

Estaba perdiendo tiempo con Jumpei. Ya habia pasado 20 minutos de conversacion y no obtenia ninguna aprovacion de que el fuese a mencionar algo a los seguidores del programa despues de la musica.

"Jumpei-san, le agradesco su tiempo, y me disculpo si mi proposicion no fue interesante para usted. Disfrute su tarde promocionando anguilas." Y colgue para la desdicha de las recepcionistas que intentaban tomar el telefono. Me incorpore y medi las opciones que tenia. Tal vez hubiese sido mas eficaz haber ido directamente a Meguro en vez de intentar ahorrar tiempo haciendo algun tipo de anuncio en la radio. Pero Jumpei tenia razon. No era su problema, ni siquiera era el problema de los oyentes. Me despedi de las muchachas disculpandome por mi rudeza y sali del edificio. Tenia un tren que tomar hacia Meguro. Volvi a marcar el telefono de Sayako-san esperando que no hubiese terminado en el hospital despues de chocar el auto. Solo obtuve el correo de voz.

II

Llegue al lugar sin contratiempos. Me encontre un reportero de un canal local grabando la escena. Los trabajadores de la compañia de demolicion se habian bajado de las maquinas y parecian esperar ordenes de otro que gritaba en un celular. Realmente no eran 15 personas haciendo un cordon, eran al menos cinco, entre ellos una anciana que deveria estar en casa regañando a sus nietos. Me acerque al grupo primero.

"Donde esta Sayako-san?" Le pregunte a un gordito que parecia sofocado del calor.

"Quien es Sayako?" Perpleja le hice la pregunta al resto de los "defensores" y ninguno sabia siquiera quien era Sayako. Ellos solo estaban en contra de las demoliciones y para salir en television. Tenia muchisimas ganas de repartir patadas a cada uno de ellos, pero aun me quedaba la abuelita por preguntar.

"Abuela, que hace usted acostada en el piso?" Le pregunte agachandome a su altura.

"Tu no eres nieta mia!" Me dijo la señora con alarma. Luego se incorporo para verme mejor detras de unos espejuelos sucios. "O si?"

"Abuela, usted sabe porque esta aqui tirada en el piso ensuciando su kimono tan lindo?"

La señora se levanto agil como un ave y me dedico una mirada de gallina. "Estoy cuidando el fuerte para cuando Sayako-chan regrese del hospital."

Sonrei, porque no me quedaba mas remedio. "Muchas gracias abuela, no se preocupe, yo estoy aqui para ocuparme de este malentendido. Vaya a casa, Sayako esta bien." "Y ustedes tambien!" Vocifere a los otros. "Vayan a casa y ayuden a sus padres." El grupo se escurrio como una banda de muchachos malcriados, pero la abuela me clavo su dedo huesudo en una costilla sin vacilar.

"De aqui no me muevo hasta que Sayako-chan regrese, oyo?" Sonrei, porque a penas me llegaba a la barbilla, pero tenia un fuego en los ojos imposible de dominar.

"Muy bien abuela, cuento con usted para mantener el orden."

"Yo no soy tu abuela!" Me aclaro con un bastonazo por la pantorrilla que esquive por un pelo. Mi proxima meta era el jefe de la demolicion.

El jefe tendria alrededor de unos cuarenta años de edad. Vestia el uniforme de la compañia y hacia gestos con las manos mientras hablaba en un celular. Me vio mientras me acercaba, y lo senti medirme con la vista. Endereze la espalda desafiante, si se ponia terco se lo introducia a la abuela para que lo ablandace a base de bastonazos.

"No importa, ya esta aqui. Ok, adios." Le escuche decir antes de acabar la conversacion y guardar el telefono en el bolsillo de su camisa.

"Takanara Kenji, para asistirle." Se introdujo extendiendome la mano como un extranjero. Sin vacilar la tome y la aprete fuerte.

"Makino Tsukushi." Me presente.

"Veo que ya logro entrar en razon a ese grupo revoltoso." "Me dijeron que era bueno en negociaciones, sin que se ofenda, crei que usted era un hombre." Le mire de reojo tratando de no enojarme. A mi mente llego el panfleto que Chu Hong-san habia dejado en el sobre con mi pago de la quincena. Estaba segura que Takanara-san me estaba confundiendo con alguna otra persona enviada para arreglar el asunto; en nada tenia que ver mi figura plana.

"Me explica usted que fue lo que paso con Sayako-san?" Takanara enrojecio hasta las punta de las orejas y bajo la vista.

"Fue un error realmente. La señora me pidio amablemente que esperara unos minutos para ver si podia sacar algunos animalitos que estaba cuidando en el almacen. Yo naci en el campo y me crie entre animales, no soy incensible. Yo tambien tengo mascotas en casa. Son la adoracion de mi hija." Takanara urgo en su bolsillo y me enseño una foto de una adolescente abrazando un perrito que tenia cara de raton. "Es un chihuahua, lo trajimos de California, se llama Quesadilla." Viendo que no me hacia mucha gracia desviarme del tema, dio una tosecita y continuo. " Pues Sayako-san me pide un momento para hablar con unas amistades suyas que a lo mejor le pueden ayudar en albergar a los animales cuando apreto el acelerador en error y choco contra el camion para recoger escombros." Los dos miramos dicho camion que no tenia ni un arañazo del golpe. "Le pedi a uno de mis trabajadores que la llevara al hospital para que la chequearan."

No me extrañaba la historia. "Muy bien, gracias por esa informacion. Ahora solo hace falta ver donde vamos a trasladar a los animales para que puedan continuar con el trabajo."

"Tsukushi! Tsukushi!" Escuche a mis espaldas, al voltearme vi a Yuki trastabillar entre escombros hacia mi. Traia una cesta enorme en sus manos y el delantal que usaba en el restaurante todavia puesto.

"Yuki?" Pregunte anonada mientras recibia su abrazo y me plantaba la canasta inmensa en las manos. Luego la vi dirigir a unas cinco muchachas y al hijo de la dueña del restaurante hacia un lugar debajo de la sombra de un arbol donde planto una mesa plegable y una pancarta enorme que leia: Hana Yori Dango Specials: dulces de donacion.

"Tsukushi, traeme la canasta por favor." Aun en trance lleve la canasta que deduje eran los dulces de donacion y se los lleve hacia la mesa. Yuki saco unas cestas cargada de chucherias que lucian deliciosas y con motivos de Halloween y las acomodo sobre la mesa. El reportero de la television intrigado se acerco a la mesa a preguntar la razon de Yuki para aparecerce de la nada cargada de dulces.

"Estos dulces fueron hechos exclusivamente para los voluntarios dispuesto a brindar un hogar temporal a los animalitos rescatados. Son un agradecimiento a estas personas. Los que esten dispuestos pueden llegar a esta mesa, darnos su nombre, direccion, numero de identificacion y telefono donde van a llevar a su mascota adoptiva. Como regalo se llevan una cesta de dulces. La dulceria Hana Yori Dango va a donar las ganancias para alquilar un local donde las mascotas rescatadas puedan vivir sin problemas hasta que sean adoptadas."

Yo estaba aturdida. Jumpei dijo algo por radio que inspiro a Yuki a correr en mi ayuda?

"Tsukushi!" Me ordeno. "Trae a los animalitos aca, para que no esten en peligro." Con la ayuda del equipo de demolicion sacamos las jaulas donde vivian los animales y las acomodamos bajo la sombra del arbol. Un vecino trajo agua y comida para ellos, y muy pronto una hilera de personas llegaron para adoptar a una mascota temporalmente. Yuki repartia dulces, yo anotaba nombre y direcciones, y las muchachas ayudaban con los animales.

Al final de la tarde todos los animales estaban a salvo y el edificio habia sido demolido. Me parecia una situacion de pelicula. Solamente quedabamos Yuki y yo bajo el arbol. La abuela se habia ido con su nieta de verdad hacia unas horas antes. Yuki lucia desafiante, y de vez en cuando murmuraba frases como : "Se lo merece." "Chanchullero." "Poco hombre." "No voy a escuchar su programa nunca mas!"

Escondi la cabeza entre los brazos,y sonrei. Por lo visto Jumpei-sama se habia dado gusto burlandoce de mi en la radio, lo suficiente como para que Yuki saltara al rescate. "Gracias, eres la mejor." Le dije dandole un empujoncito. Yuki me miro y me paso un pastel de queso. Lo corte a la mitad para compartirlo. "Tienes una plaza en la reposteria que me brindes? No tengo trabajo."

"Ni lo sueñes, eres horrible cocinando." Me rei bajito. "Pero si estas aburrida puedes pasar ayudarme con el inventario."

"Trato hecho." Le dije. Chocamos los puños como lo haciamos desde pequeñas. "Vamos a casa, todavia tengo que pasar por la oficina a recoger mis cosas."

"Ay Dios! Yo tengo el buffet de un evento que planear todavia!" Nos apresuramos las dos hacia la estacion de trenes. Yuki se despidio de mi en la plataforma y se fue con toda su tropa pisandole los talones. Senti un orgullo inmenso por ella.

Mire el reloj digital en la pared de la estacion. Eran las 6:30 pm. La oficina ya estaria cerrada al publico. Era mejor asi. De esa forma no tendria que ver a nadie mientras recogia mis pertenencias. El tren llego justo a tiempo. Crei que me iba a sentir decepcionada que apenas dure un par de semanas en el trabajo, pero no era asi. Habian otras oportunidades para mi. De eso estaba segura.

III

Aparentemente el personal de la oficina era bastante generoso, a juzgar por la completa ausencia de mi estadia en el lugar. Mi escritorio habia desaparecido, al igual que la centenaria maquina de escribir y hasta la cesta plastica donde me acumulaban el trabajo. _No tenian que esforzarce tanto_, pense un tanto cinica y rebusque esperando encontrar mis cosas en la basura. Por suerte estaban en la gaveta debajo del fregadero, junto con el repelente de cucarachas. _Que encantador!_ Sin mucho preambulo saque la bolsa, verifique que todo estaba en orden y sali con la cabeza en alto como si tuviese una audiencia. Al pasar por la recepcion el telefono comenzo a timbrar. No era mi trabajo responderlo asi que segui caminando hasta llegar al elevador y decender al lobby. Extrañamente el telefono del lobby comenzo a timbrar. La contestadora lo tomo, y escuche una voz : "Tsukushi Makino...tome el teleono por favor." Sorprendida entretuve la idea de salir del edificio. "Tsukushi Makino tome el telefono y no piense en salir del edificio." Los pelos de la espalda se me erizaron como puas y temblorosa tome el telefono.

"Hello?"

"Por favor suba al piso 10, a la suite 3. Necesito hablar con usted."

Sin vacilar tome el elevador y presione el 10. Me acorde de como la señorita Smith me dijo que nunca visitaria ese piso; a pesar de la ironia no queria subir bajo las circustancias. El ascenso fue el mas largo que pudiese achacar a mi corta existencia, pero respire profundo, me encuadre y cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron pise certera la magnifica alfombra y localize la suite 3 sin quedarme mucho tiempo admirando la esquicitez del lugar.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y luz corria por el pasillo. "Come in." Escuche ordenarme. Las orejas se me encendieron espontaneamente. Preferiria hablar en japones, mi ingles era terrible, eso sin contar que los extranjeros tambien me ponian algo nerviosa, no porque los rechazara, pero por que nunca sabia como comportarme con ellos.

Me disculpe al abrir la puerta y entre a la oficina que me parecio bastante minimalista en su decoracion.

"Take a seat, please."

"Tanks." Murmure para que ni me oyera el acento y eleji la silla mas lejana y cerca de la puerta que encontre.

"Tsukushi Makino, 21 years old, enrolled at Eitoku University, majoring in Law." Trague en seco. Hablaba despacio, no se si para mi beneficio o porque se burlaba de mi; no podia verlo de espaldas a mi como estaba sentado.

"Yes. Da is mi." Dije

"Tu acento es horrible." Me dijo en perfecto japones y se viro hacia mi. Era el joven del ascensor, y el mismo joven que horas antes me habia dado una hora de gracia para que resolviera el problema.

"Sabes que estas despedida, verdad? No fue tu culpa realmente, el trabajo lo tenia que haber hecho el asistente que te entrego el paquete, pero aun asi se fue de proporcion sin necesidad alguna."

"Yo especificamente indique en el reporte que el almacen estaba en uso por un conocido del dueño." Reboque con firmeza.

"Pero eso no aparece aqui." Dijo el mostrandome el reporte pasado a computadora por el asistente. "Asegurate de hacer copias siempre de lo que haces y no trates de hacer lo que no te corresponde eso te evitara dolores de cabeza." Se sonrio con picardia y me hirvio la sangre su actitud.

"Sus sugerencias han sido notadas, ahora si me permite tengo otros compromisos que atender." Llamar a mi trabajo de limpieza un compromiso sonaba high class. Orgullosa me levante y camine hacia la puerta.

"Si te refires a tu trabajo de limpieza no te preocupes fuistes despedida tambien." Gire en mis talones incredula.

"Yo me tome la atribucion de pedirles que te despidieran." Me dijo sonriente acomodando los papeles en su buro en una cesta.

"Con que derecho!" Temble de ira.

"Con el derecho que me da ser tu empleador. No quiero que te distraigas trabajando para otra gente. Te voy a pagar suficiente como para que puedas pagar la matricula de tu hermano a la escuela y vivir bien."

A zancadas llegue a su buro y lo agarre del cuello de la camisa. "Eso se llama asalto sexual sabes?" Me dijo sonriendo sin importarle mi gesto.

"Y lo suyo es acoso." Espete. Su rostro endurecio y lo solte pero no me aleje acobardada.

"Pienso que lo que hicieron fue injusto, si te hubieses marchado llorando, o hubieses pedido perdon no le daria ni la mas minima importancia; pero no lo hiciste y de cierta forma resolviste el problema. Hasta el cliente se enternecio con la historia y dedico un piso de su edificio para un daycare de mascotas."

Anonada recibi la informacion.

"Estas contratada a partir de mañana te quiero aqui temprano lista para trabajar bajo mis ordenes. Entendido?"

"Hai."

"Oh, mi nombre es Hanazawa Rui, por si no has hecho tu tarea todavia."Se levanto victorioso, me dio una palmadita en el hombro y salio silbando una cancioncita. "Good night Makino-san." Le escuche decir a lo lejos.

Creo que las piernas se me aflojaron y cai en la silla otra vez. De veras, era en serio? Cuando mi vida se convirtio en una telenovela?

"Si este pichon de rico me esta tomando el pelo, va a tronar en esta oficina!"

AN: Gracias por su apoyo, y les agradesco tambien su paciencia. Como siempre sus comentarios son bienvenidos.


End file.
